Completely Crossed Over
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: Many one shots, about different and unique Disney crossover couples. Many different one shots about the possibilities, and romances of how the couples react and combine together. Disney crossover couple suggestions needed, wanted, and appreciated! HIATUS POSSIBLE DISCONTINUATION...
1. A Little Closer to the Heavens

**! PLEASE READ!**

**This story is basically supposed to be many one shots, based on Disney crossover couples. Now I didn't want to be selfish, and just use my favorite Disney crossover couple so I'm asking all of you. Please leave a review, telling me which couple you'd like to see paired. Give me a brief description of the plot you'd like to see the couple in. I do not promise to go exactly by the plot you leave, because it would kill the fun for me. However your plot will definitely be my outline for the one shot. First of all I will not be accepting any Yaoi or Yuri couples not because, I have anything against those types of couples but I just don't think I can write it. I also will not be writing a lemon, however I will write passionate kissing scenes and scenes where the couples are fooling around a bit. I also will do double pairings for example if somebody wants Aladdin with Ariel, and then another person wants Aladdin with Mulan I'll do both as separate chapters. I won't be doing crossover stories, for example I won't be combining the Aladdin X Ariel story with the Aladdin X Mulan story. Again those stories are just examples but if someone recommends them, I'll be more than happy to write!****I****will be doing villain X villain stories, again no Yuri or Yaoi suggestions please. **

**A/N: Enjoy everyone…**

_**Dedicated to Disney fr3ak **_

**Chapter 1: A Little Closer to the Heavens **

Meg sat against the castle's outer wall, as tears rolled down her cheek. She hugged herself taking deep breaths, trying to stop crying. She couldn't believe it one moment she was having a wonderful day, next thing she knows her boyfriend Prince Adonis had cheated on her. The moment Meg found out, she ran to her best friend Prince Adam's palace. He had known her since the two were kids, back then he was merely a prince, with a king as his father. She had found the palace as a child it was hidden, deep in the woods. He never truly explained to her why out of all places, would a king and his family be in the woods. To be honest Meg truly never cared, all she cared about was having a friend.

"That cheating, lying, dirty, no good two faced son of-" she was cut off by a familiar voice, she quickly crept deeper into a corner out the castle's wall.

"Meg, is that you? It's okay it's me Adam, come out of the shadows." he told her putting his hand out for hers.

She quickly stood up in the shadows, fixing her long brownish-red hair. Meg dried her tears taking deep breaths. She wasted no time putting on a smile because she knew, he'd see right through it. Only a moment must've passed before she took his hand, and he led her out of the shadows. The two found each other face to face, as he held her in his arms and awkwardly let her go.

"Meg, what happened? I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, but you look like a mess. Your eyes are blood shot red, come inside." Adam told her bringing her inside the large, colorful castle.

Meg wore a purple dress that went up to her waist, and she wore an even longer matching skirt that went down to her ankles. She wore brown sandals, and felt as Adam held her hand bringing her inside the castle. He led her into a small room in fact it was Meg's favorite room, because it was the only one with a fire place. Inside there was a large, red, puffy soft sofa chair in front of it was the fire place. Surrounding the sofa chair were countless books, and behind the chimney was a large, rectangular window. In front of the window was a coat hanger. Adam sat her down, and then sat down in front of her crisscrossed. He looked up at her with his clear, deep, sparkling blue eyes. Adam had long, auburn colored hair; he wore a white shirt, and black pants with leggings. He then quickly jumped up locking the door, knowing that it'd make her feel safer. Adam knew that his best friend was a loner. She enjoyed taking the road less traveled by, as long as no one noticed.

"Now come on Meg, tell me what happened?" he asked her as she looked around, double checking they were alone.

"It was Adonis." Meg started, making an angered expression appear on his face "I was walking through the wood, on my way to see you. That's when I saw him on the bench."

"What did you see Meg? You know you can trust me, and I won't tell a soul." Adam reassured her, standing up putting his arm around her shoulder.

Immediately he felt complete and utter pity for Meg, it had to be the way she felt in his arms. It seemed as if Meg had always been so strong, brave, and courageous. She didn't have fear or shame because that's who she was. Meg had always been more of a boyish girl-a tomboy per say, and he had always expected that type of behavior from her. Adam couldn't explain it but holding her in his arms something was different. Her skin felt fragile as if she was glass, he could feel her broken heart beating, and her body heat was at a point of burning.

"Adonis was on one of those wooden benches, and he was with this girl. They were kissing and I watched as she teased him, and he touched her. I mean trust me I didn't just stand there like a pervert, but I couldn't move. I didn't know where to go, or who I should turn to. I mean I didn't want to go home, but at the same time I needed some place safe and warm. I just kept on running until I reached your castle. Once I was here for some reason, I just didn't want to bother you. I mean who was I to share my," Meg at this point was in tears, as he held her close "bitterness with you? I just didn't want you to see me like this, see me so weak and defenseless? Honestly Adam, I'm glad I came to you because you're the only one I can let my guard down with."

He sighed feeling his friends pain and he then spoke "Meg you're not weak believe me, I've seen weak and you're not it. You're the bravest person I know. Don't let a jerk like Adonis get you down. In fact Meg, don't let anyone ever treat you like that."

"Adam your sweet, but I'm not as strong as you think. Heck, I can't even catch a guy's attention long enough to have a stable relationship. Long enough for him to actually like me, you tell me Adam what guy out there is willing to die for me? What guy is willing to hug me on stormy nights, and just be happy with me? Come on Adam, you know you're my best friend but not a single guy out there loves me for Me." she told him fighting back tears, as Adam closed his eyes.

"_How can she be so foolish and blind? Why can't she see how important she is to me, how brave she truly is? How magnificent she is, am I the only one who could see that?"_ he questioned shutting his blue eyes closed.

He opened them again, and then exploded "I do Meg I've been in love with you, since forever! You want to know what guy would die for you. I would without any hesitation, is that good enough for you? You want to know whose attention you've caught. You have mine you've had my attention, for the longest. I hate how it's taken me this long to tell you-" Adam admitted but was quickly cut off, by a bewildered Meg.

"_I can't believe it he loves me, this whole time he's been in love with me. Meanwhile when I'm with him I'm always talking about Adonis, and how much I love him. How did I not know this?"_ she asked herself nervously fixing her hair, she was no longer crying but her eyes were still watery.

"Adam, please don't?" she whispered looking down as a battle of confusion, love, and betrayal played within her.

"No Meg, I won't just listen to me and maybe you'll understand. You want to know what type of guy would hug you, during stormy nights and be happy with just that. I would- heck, that's a dream come true of a picture perfect night with you. Still there's only one problem with that picture, and now." he explained grabbing her hand, putting it gently against his heart.

"What's that …" Meg whispered taking comfort in the beating, in his breathing, in his life.

"It's the fact that you won't let me be there for you. So tell me Meg, after all has been said and done. Will you let me be there for you, through thick and thin? I'm not asking for you to marry me, I'm asking you for something stable. Do you think you can handle something, like that?" Adam questioned sincerely making her knees weary and making butterflies, consume her stomach.

Meg fell on her knees, and found herself face to face with Adam. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Meg felt as he wrapped his arm around her back torso, resting his head on her neck.

"It's all I've ever wanted Adam, promise me you'll never leave me. I need to know you'll be here for me, forever." she explained picking her head up, looking into his eyes.

He then picked up his head, and gently picked up her chin making sure the two were sharing eye contact "I promise to be here for you, no matter what happens."

Suddenly without any warning, Meg leaned in for a kiss feeling Adam's lips for the first time. It was a sensation that she had expected, and at the same time caught her off guard. She soon felt as his tongue found hers. The kiss was a long one, although she wanted to take a breath Adam didn't. She could feel how much he had longed for this moment, the moment where she was his. When the two did finally break apart, he quickly stopped her from going any further.

"Not here Meg, I want this to be perfect for us. I want to take you upstairs in our bedroom, can we?" Adam inquired as she nodded he quickly picked her up bridal style.

As they approached the door and Adam grabbed the handle; Meg blurted out "Adam wait, there's something you should know before you take me upstairs."

"Yes, what is it Meg?" he questioned opening the door, walking up the large stair case.

"You see although Adonis & I were dating, I could see why he cheated on me with a sleazy girl. The thing is…I'm, still a virgin." she told him embarrassed, her facing turning tomato red.

"Meg I had no idea." Adam joked around sarcastically as he reached the top of the stair case, and made his way down the hallway.

"Stop it, that's not funny Adam. I'm nervous right now, promise me you'll be careful?" she begged him as she could already see his bedroom, all the way at the end of the hall.

"I'll be gentle, trust me Meg I'm not going to hurt you." Prince Adam winked as they approached the door.

"_This is it- this is when she becomes mine. I'm about to sleep with the girl of my dreams, and I'm going to make sure she'll never forget this."_ he thought to himself opening the door.

Meg stared at the bedroom as he put her down, locking the door. She noticed the king size bed with a red blanket over it, she noticed the vanity and wardrobe. Meg watched as Adam closed the balconies, and then shut all the curtains. The room was dark giving it a romantic glow.

"_All that's missing is some lighted candles."_ she thought to herself as he stood right in front of her.

"I love you Meg." Adam whispered picking her up, helping her wrapping his legs around her waist.

"Adam I'm really scared." she admitted as he started leaving kisses on her neck.

She let out a gentle moan feeling the touch of his lips, against her soft skin. Meg let out a small gasp as he took off her dress. She watched as her purple skirt and short dress fell to the ground. She wore a red bra with matching panty. Meg wrapped her legs tighter around her waist, afraid to fall off.

"It's okay you can trust me, right now I'm all yours." Adam explained taking off his shirt, making her stare at his beautifully built physique.

"And I'm all yours, tonight too Adam. I love you, and I'm trusting you." she told him helping him take off his pants.

Meg watched as his pants fell to the ground, leaving him in his gray underwear. He then claimed her lips, as his tongue teased her mouth. Her tongue soon found his, as he had her pinned against the wall. Meg felt as he stopped kissing her, and then eyed her body up and down.

"You're beautiful Meg, the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Now whenever you feel like moaning, you can moan all you want. Don't force yourself to, do it, okay?" he explained leading her through it all.

He then gently teased gripping his nails into his underwear, having much more planned before he could take her.

"_Tonight is going to be perfect tonight."_ Adam thought to himself, and then let out a soft "I love you with all my heart. You're my best friend our history is what makes you weak around me, isn't it?"

"It's not weak I become around you." Meg replied and then let out a soft moan, as he teased her body stripping her clothes slowly "I become real around you, I become myself."

"I love you Adam, I'll love you today, tomorrow, and-" she was cut off by an over joyed and excited Adam.

"Forever, I'll love you until the heavens fall." he whispered into her ear, and then carefully blowing into it.

**A/N: Again this is dedicated to disneyfr3ak for suggesting the couple, and idea. My next update will depend on the suggestions. Until next chapter everyone…**


	2. Another Voice to Follow

**A/N: As always I'm looking forward to new suggestions, and I'm always more than happy to write as long as it follows my rules. Enjoy chapter 2…**

_**Suggested by dani2015**_

**Chapter 2: Another Voice to Follow**

Eric slowly opened his blue, colored eyes groggily. He sat up studying his surroundings in front of him, was the sea. He stared at the ocean waves as they crashed against the sandy, shore.

"W-what happened to me?" he said aloud stand up trying to catch his balance.

Eric fixed his black hair; he wore a white V-neck collared shirt, red cummerbund, navy pants, and black boots. His memory was foggier then ever he remembered sailing the seas with Grimsby, and he could recall hearing loud sounds of lightening. Eric could vaguely remember thunder, louder thunder and a tremendous amount of rain pouring on them.

"_Maybe there was a really bad storm, and I must've taken a really bad fall overboard._ _Must've been, a really nasty fall if I can only vaguely remember. I bet Grimsby is greener then envy, probably worried out of his mind. I wonder how the ship looks?"_ he thought to himself looking behind him, there was a forest.

"Where am I?" Eric asked himself aloud, looking back and forth making sure there was no one there.

"_Well when in doubt, go see what you can find in the woods."_ he told himself allowing a smile to appear on his face.

Eric walked down a narrow passage, staring at all the trees on his left and right. He noticed all the rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, deer's, and birds around him. He realized how they all seemed to be eyeing him, as if he was something they'd never seen before. They would climb the tree branches, and walk all the way over to the tip of the branch but never get on the path. Same for the deer, squirrels, and rabbits all of them on the border line of grass and path. Almost as if they were dying with pure curiosity, but knew it was too dangerous to leave the woods.

"Well I suppose if you won't leave the woods, then I'll just have to get off the path." he smiled taking a few steps off the path, making all the animals jump back.

"I wonder…" A voice sang not too far, as all the animals scurried off towards it.

"Wait a second that's a lady's voice, that means a village must not be too far by!" he concluded, running after the animals.

He could hear as the enchanting voice got louder and louder, meaning he was getting closer. As Eric followed the voice he enjoyed listening to it.

"_Whoever is singing has a beautiful, harmonic voice. It's so angelic and at the same time, almost haunting."_ he told himself continuing to follow the voice.

Soon he could no longer see the animals for they had out ran him, or out flew him. He simply followed the gorgeous voice thinking it had to lead to somewhere. After about a moment or so of simply following, he had caught up with the voice.

"I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing…" The girl behind the voice froze, once she had caught of glimpse of someone.

Eric found himself speechless she had the most beautiful shade of violet eyes, and shiny golden blonde hair. She wore a grey dress, with black corset, and small brown shoes that fit her feet perfectly. Eric noticed the lady's slender figure, although she had been caught off guard her pearly white teeth were showing, and so were her ruby red lips. She was sitting down against her tree, her back was lying on the tree trunk, and on her petite finger was a red robin. Eric couldn't help but notice how graceful she looked without even trying.

"Oh please don't stop, I didn't mean to scare you. You see I was stranded on the shore not too far from here. When I heard your voice, I thought you could help me find-" Eric was cut off by a startled girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you whatsoever. To be honest it's about time I get going, my aunts are expecting me." Aurora told him, haste fully standing up walking away from him.

Eric rapidly but gently grabbed her hand "Please all I need is some directions. I have no intentions on hurting you. My name is Prince Eric, what's your name Miss?"

"My name is Aurora Rose, but like I told you sir. I only know my way through the woods and back, I have no idea where the shore is." Aurora explained twirling once in a circle, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Aurora Rose, that's a very pretty name you have there. I'm not looking to go back to the shore, I want to know if you know where a nearby village is?" he inquired as Aurora reluctantly thought about it for a moment.

"There's not a nearby village for miles, um Eric wasn't it? The closest thing you have to a village is my cottage." she immediately stopped talking realizing, she had exposed too much.

"So you live in the woods, that's a really adventurous life." he said as he stopped chasing her, no longer wanting to scare her off.

"I suppose so, it's been nice talking to you Eric." she smiled waving goodbye as she slowly walked off, towards her cottage.

She hesitantly glared behind, and saw how Prince Eric nearly just sat in her place against the tree. At first she felt bad but she continued to go on. Aurora then looked back again, and saw him simply sitting there.

"_I can't just leave him here. The wolves could get him by night, or worse he could get really lost in these woods. Okay let me just talk to him first, and then I'll decide whether to help him or not."_ Aurora told herself walking back to Eric, with a bright smile.

"So you said your name was Eric, right?" she questioned as he nodded, and then spoke again "What brought you to these woods? I mean no one ever truly enters these woods, looking for directions or lost."

"Well you see I think I was on a boat with a crew, when a terrible storm hit us. I remember hearing thunder, and feeling the rain as it soaked my face. I remember watching the waves crash violently. I also recall watching as the crew ran frantically." Eric told her as she started feeling sympathetically "I do vividly remember a man called Grimsby, and how he looked. I think there was a reason we were out of sea, we were searching for something. I think it was more of a, someone but I just can't remember who?"

"Well then you poor soul, you really have no idea where to go from here. However I didn't even know there was a shore nearby. I'd lived here my whole life, and I've crept through the darkest and lightest parts of the woods. You're quite an interesting character Eric." she told him playfully as he stood up, and smiled.

"Thank you Aurora, so do you honestly not know where a village is?" he inquired as she hopelessly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Eric, but there is no village nearby for miles. You'll have to travel a day before you find civilization." she said sitting down next to him, as all the animals peacefully surrounded them.

"Well then I guess I'm stuck here, what a day. How about you Aurora, how do you live out here all alone?" he asked her as she let out a soft sigh, and walked over to the still stream.

Eric followed her and watched as she gracefully bent over, and poked the water. He watched as her beautiful reflection, was ruined by the gentle ripples she had created.

"I've lived in the woods forever, I used to live in the woods with my aunts before-" Aurora stopped talking, as he watched her hug herself.

"Hey its okay you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to do." he explained as she nodded, holding back tears.

"No it's okay I've promised myself that I would've healed, by now. Listen I don't feel comfortable telling you here. Would you mind coming to my cottage with me, you could spend the night there if you want? I bet all you need is a nice warm meal, some sleep and in the morning you'll be as bright as a flame." Aurora explained as he nodded, and she walked down the path.

She waved to all the animals, as Eric watched her letting out a laugh. He then watched in awe, as they understood her and all scurried off. Eric walked down the path were noticing how, she gently skimped down the path.

"So do you ever wonder why, the animals don't leave the forest? I mean back there they looked like, if they took a just step on the path they'd die." he explained as she thought about it for a moment.

"Well why should they come to me, when I could come to them?" Aurora questioned with a raised eyebrow look, as she picked two ripe, blue berries from a bush.

"Is that rhetorical? Oh Aurora Rose, I have to admit you have a really interesting perspective on life." he told her as he could see a cottage in the distance.

She said nothing as she grabbed his hand, and the two dashed towards the cottage. Aurora put the key in the lock, and slowly opened the green wooden door. As Eric entered the cottage and looked around, he noticed how cozy it was. In front of him were two sofa chairs, there was a fire place with a chimney. He watched as Aurora opened a few windows, allowing the sun shine to come in. Aurora then ran over to the large pot, and lit the fire wood under it. She then grabbed a large bucket of water, and placed it in the bowl.

"I'm cooking soup, would you care for some Eric?" she inquired tying a white, apron around her waist.

"Sure I could go for some soup. Nothing would make me happier, then a home cooked meal to be honest." he admitted lighting the chimney, and then sitting down on the sofa chair.

* * *

That evening Aurora sat down at the wooden dining table, across from Eric. The two both ate from their bowls full of soup courteously.

"So Aurora, stop me if I'm pushing it but you were going to tell me a story?" he reminded her as she finished her soup.

A nervous look appeared on her face, as she replied "You're not being pushy at all Eric. I was going to tell you a story."

Eric finished eating and watched as Aurora picked up his bowl, and put in a bucket. She then sat down on the sofa couch, and he sat down on the second one next to her.

"Well where do I start? Once Upon A Time, I lived in this cottage with my three aunts Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They raised me, and treated her like I was their own. One day when I was seven I wanted to go for a walk, so they came along. We pranced merrily through the woods as they taught me the beautiful things of nature. That was the day I had met the little animals, and I picked the prettiest flowers in the forest. We stayed in the woods all day long until sun set, we have enjoyed a picnic in the woods. So when it was sun set they decided it was getting late, and that it be better if we head home. I was more than happy to return because I was exhausted. On the way back to the cottage we had caught the attention starving wolves. I still don't understand how they found us with an empty picnic basket." Aurora told him as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Aurora its okay, don't cry you don't have to go on." he told her sitting down on his knees, next to her.

"No it's fine, I need to tell someone this because not a single soul knows and I hate it. Anyways the wolves found us, and frantically we raced to the cottage. Each of them would grab my hand and push me a little further. I remember hearing screaming, telling me to keep on running and not look back. That's what I did… I listened to what they told me, until I reached the cottage. I sat down on the stair case, and waited all night for their arrival. They never came it wasn't until the next morning did I realize, they weren't coming back. I hadn't quite comprehended the meaning of death yet, so I had always seen it as lost. I taught myself right from wrong and thank god, I turned out alright." she explained as she continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry for you Aurora you've been through so much. How are you dealing with it now-a-days?" Eric asked as she shrugged it off.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, right now I just want to go to bed. I mean it's getting late, and you need the rest remember?" Aurora reminded him blowing out the flame from the stove.

Eric then closed all the windows, as she gracefully twirled over to the door locking it. He then watched as she hid a knife under a table.

"What's that for, you don't plan to kill me in my sleep do you?" he joked around as a smile appeared on her face.

"Of course not silly, it's just that you can never be too safe out here. The woods are a very dangerous place, filled with creatures and humans. You don't comprehend how weary I need to be of strangers. Animals are one potential danger, but humans they're something else." she told him putting her hands on her hips.

"So tell me, where am I exactly sleeping tonight?" Eric questioned leaving Aurora puzzled, thinking about it.

"_Wow I really didn't pay much thought to it, I mean all I wanted to do was help him. I didn't really think about where he was going to sleep"_ she told herself as she stared at the miniature, gray colored stair case that led to her bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed Eric. I'll just sleep on the floor after all you're, the guest of the cottage." Aurora explained exposing her pearly white teeth, leading him up the stair case.

"This is where you'll sleep feel free to make yourself, feel cozy. I'll be sleeping downstairs, I'm more then positive I'll be fine." she reassured him, showing him the large queen size bed, with a blue blanket over it, and above it a matching colored canopy.

"No Aurora don't do that, I insist sleep in your bed. Who am I to just intrude your life, and then sleep in your bed? Now go ahead you deserve a good night's rest, after all the memories I've made you recall tonight. Please just sleep in your bed you've given me food, and shelter that's more than I can ask for. I'm not about to take your bed too Aurora." he told her looking into her eyes, making her feel a little funny.

"_Wow I didn't notice how handsome he was, the way his blue eyes sparkle. Or the way his black hair seems so messy, but at the same time it seems to come out quite nicely. The way his body clothes in the clothes he's wearing, he seems so slender."_ Aurora pondered dreamily, and then immediately fell back into reality.

She took a step back as realization hit, she then spoke "If you insist, just promise you won't be afraid to tell me any inconvenience you feel."

"Trust me I will, you just focus on having sweet dreams. Now do you have two blankets, I could use?" he asked politely as she nodded walking over to the closet, pulling out a purple and blue blanket.

"I don't understand exactly. Why is it that you need two blankets to sleep on? I mean it's not that cold tonight. Frankly if you cover yourself too much it'll get really hot. The only reason I have the chimney lit, is because it offers more light then heat during this season of the year." Aurora explained handing him the folded blankets.

"Well I'm sleeping on the floor therefor, I need one blanket to sleep on and another to use as a cover. I'll use the purple one which is thicker to lie on, and the blue thin one as a cover." Eric told her making Aurora, feel a bit dimwitted.

"Oh I see…" she whispered as he made his way down the stair case "Wait, you're sleeping downstairs?"

Eric stopped and looked up "I just assumed it would only be proper, for me to sleep in front of the fire place. Unless, you know somewhere else I could sleep?"

"Actually I was thinking you could sleep in my room. I mean my bed doesn't take too much space, and I'm a soundless sleeper. You could sleep in here, if you want to that is?" she suggested throwing her hair back.

"Sure, after all this is your cottage." he said walking back up the stair case, and into her bedroom.

Aurora watched as Eric walked downstairs, because he wanted to give her time to change. She closed the door behind him, and opened her wardrobe. She then took off her grey dress, with brown shoes and took out a blue night gown. It was a spaghetti strapped, pastel blue night gown, and she was barefoot. The night gown stopped a little bit above her knees. Although it was a little skimpy it wasn't transparent. She opened the door and then got into bed, putting the covers over her body. Eric walked up the stair case, blew out the candle in the room, and placed the purple blanket on the floor.

"Good night Aurora, sweet dreams." he whispered lying down, placing the covers over his body.

Eric haste fully took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his gray underwear. Now his chest and back torso was bear, and his legs were also unclothed. He closed his eyes, and found himself drifting off into a sleep.

* * *

As Eric slept soundly he suddenly started dreaming he was on a boat, there was a crew. He could see Grimsby and he was telling him something, Eric caught the word 'wife' and 'princess', out of the conversation. Grimsby continued to tell Eric something, about a kingdom and a life he must live. He remembered telling Grimsby, about how he should be able to choose how his life would play out. Suddenly there was a thunder, and immediately Eric woke up.

"Ahhh, get away from me! Please don't hurt me, get away I'm sorry don't hurt me!" Aurora cried as his eyes darted open.

Eric rapidly stood up forgetting his lack of clothing, and saw Aurora sitting up in tears. He sat down on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aurora its okay I'm right here, it was only a nightmare. I'm right here for you, just open your eyes and look." he reassured her, as she hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up.

She slightly blushed realizing she was in his arms, and she noticed he was shirtless. Aurora then turned tomato red, when she noticed he was also pants less.

"What happened did you have a nightmare, about the wolves?" Eric assumed, after all it had been the topic of their conversation earlier.

"I did they were lunging towards me, and I was running faster than fast. I was in a, dark woods the trees were trying to catch me. There were eyes glowing a terrible shade gold stalking me, and the most horrible monsters were trying to kill me. Eric I'm so scared right now, I thought I would've coped by now and I haven't." she cried burying her face in her hands, as she disappointingly shook her head allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey its okay if you can't cope it's called being human, it's never easy to get over a loss. When I was six my mother died, 'till this day there are nights were I cry myself to sleep. It's okay to miss a love one, and in your case love ones. Aurora its okay your aunts loved you that is, why they gave up their lives for you. So it's expected that you would mourn, cry, and have nights where just knowing they're not with you is enough to kill you." Eric told her and for once she comprehended.

"_He's right Aunt Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather gave up their lives for me. They told me to keep on running and not to look back. So this is me not looking back, and this is me still running to the cottage. Still the whole time in the back of my head I knew something horrible was going to happen. So even today this is me crying on the outside, and dying on the outside because something horrible did happen."_ she told herself getting into the fetal position.

Eric picked up her chin and smiled "Aurora it's going to be alright, I'm going to go back to sleep sweet dreams."

"Eric don't leave me, I don't want to be a lone right now. If you want you could sleep with me, I'll be fine with it. Just don't lay back down I need someone to be with me? I need _you_ to be with me, please?" she begged scooting over, making room for him.

He lied down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Eric felt as she gently rested his head on her shoulder. Suddenly he found his body, tighten uncomfortably. It was because he was practically naked, in bed with a gorgeous woman who was wearing a short night gown. Eric felt as his underwear also tightened over his body, making him feel very nervous.

"Aurora I had a dream about what might have happened to me." Eric admitted as she dried her tears, and looked up at him in curiosity.

"Oh really, what happened?" she inquired throwing her hair back, as he got a smell of her scent.

She smelled like the sweetest of all strawberries, the type her remembered his mother yearning for in the spring. Then Aurora nuzzled closer to him, a little too close for his taste of the moment. He didn't want to her to be able to tell how his body was reacting, to the physical closeness they were at.

"First of all the man named Grimsby said something about a wife, and a princess. Next he said something about a kingdom, and how I should be living my life. I then remember snapping back, and telling him I should be the one who gets to choose how my life play outs. Suddenly there was thunder, and I'm guessing there was a storm. I must've fell off the boat and ended up here." Eric concluded as she analyzed the dream for a moment.

"Well that's still pretty vague, but that still leaves the question who are you?" she inquired wearily looking up.

"I don't know but I don't think that matter's right now. All that matters to me right now is the fact that, I'm the man who knows you. I'm the man who's in bed with you right now, and is trying his hardest to control himself." he admitted as Aurora gasped feeling how physically excited he was.

"Do you honestly want me that bad?" she whispered staring into his eyes, as he shook his head.

"I don't want you this bad…I need you this bad. I want to know if you feel the same way. You're the most amazing I've ever met Aurora Rose." Eric replied softly picking up her chin.

"I love you Eric." she told him, as he jaw dropped from surprise "_I can't believe I just said that!"_

"I love you to Aurora, I'm going to be right by your side." he told her as he leaned closer to her, and quickly kissed her.

At first the kiss was sweet but long, but soon his tongue found hers. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion. The two both sat up Once Aurora had actually realized she was actually, there kissing Eric. She leaned him taking over for a moment. Suddenly Eric found countless memories flooding his memory, as he cut the kiss.

"Aurora, stop I just remembered who I am!" he exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Who are you then?" Aurora inquired in delight, as she found herself missing the new taste of his lips.

"My name is Prince Eric, I was supposed to find a princess to marry." he told her as she pouted, as a feeling of horror took over.

"A princess, meaning we shouldn't be together. Meaning this is wrong, and I'm in big trouble aren't I?" she panicked shaking her head, thinking of all the crimes she must've committed.

"Aurora no it's okay, I was out on the sea's to choose a wife to marry. I was against it because all the princesses were fake each of them, putting on masks to impress me. Now that I've met you, I know exactly who I want to marry." Eric smiled over joyed by the fact, that he had Aurora all to himself.

"You honestly mean that Eric, you're willing to marry a peasant out of love? You're willing to go through all the consequences for me?" she question as he nodded.

Before he could say anything else, her eyes began to tear up with tears of joy. She immediately kissed him patiently. As Eric stood on his knees she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he stopped kissing her. Aurora moaned feeling as he left kisses up and down her neck. He then took off one strap from her dress, and then the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he got on all fours. She unwrapped, her legs and fell on the soft bed. Aurora then felt as he slowly took off her dress.

"Eric promise, me you'll be careful? This is my first time, so I need you to be soft?" she asked as he nodded, she could see the mixture of love and lust in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you Aurora, I will never hurt you. Tonight I'm going to make love to you, and I swear I'll be as gente as possible. I don't need anything else, except your love my sweet, Aurora." he whispered staring at her perfect bare body in awe, as he completely took off her night gown.

**A/N: Again this is dedicated to dani2015 for suggesting the couple/pairing. My next update will depend on the suggestions. As always, I'm always open to new suggestions, and I'll be more then happy to write as long, as they apply to my rules. Until next chapter everyone…**


	3. Needing To Fall First

**A/N: As always I'm looking forward to new suggestions, and I'm always more than happy to write as long as it follows my rules. This one is rather long, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I promise none of other one shots will be this long, because even I'll need a little break. From writing a lot of course, never from writing the wonderful one shots you all suggested. Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter 3…**

_**Suggested by Turner Child**_

**Chapter 3: Needing To Fall First**

Eric stared outside of his window, at the waves as they crashed against the waves. His light blue eyes glued to the beautiful scene, of the water. He looked around and realized he was alone in the dining room.

"_Maybe I could go for a quick swim? Just a little something to wake me up, and get my day started."_ Eric thought to himself as he stared at the clear, brisk, blue water.

Just then Grimsby came in, with a very stern look on his face. Grimsby was slender, middle aged, he wore a black buttoned coat, with blue and purple cuffing's, and a short purple tie.

"Good morning Prince Eric, you seem to be up and early. Did you eat breakfast yet, your highness?" he questioned as Eric reluctantly nodded, knowing that he could no longer go swimming.

Eric glared at Grimsby's right hand, inside was an envelope with a purple seal on it. The letter 'C' stuck out, he didn't recall a kingdom starting with the letter 'C'.

"Well then, this is for you your highness." he told him handing him the white envelope, with the red seal on the back.

Eric haste fully opened it to find a letter, he continued to eye the letter and read it up and down. Not only was it a letter but it was an invitation…to a ball, and it was being held by the kingdom of Corona.

"I'm getting invited to a ball, by the kingdom of Corona? I'm sorry Grimsby I don't recognize, the kingdom. Is it a new one because you know how dangerous, new kingdoms could be? There governments are so undeveloped not even the royalty, are safe in their own kingdom." Eric explained making Grimsby let out a soft laugh.

"No, no, no your highness the kingdom of Corona has been there for years. You actually went to the kingdom once, but you were merely an infant. The queen of Corona was pregnant with a child at the time, but I'm not sure whatever happened after." he shrugged it off as Eric finished reading the letter.

"Wait a moment it says here, I need a date for the ball at Corona. The ball is tonight where on Earth am, I supposed to find a date?" he questioned shaking his head.

"Um, not to disturb you but Aladdin and Princess Jasmine are coming to visit today. Remember whenever they need to go to an event, near our kingdom they stay with us? They'll be staying with us for two days." Grimsby reminded him as Eric nodded.

"Oh right I _almost_ forget, so they'll be here soon I suppose. We'll there are preparation to be made, is there a guest room prepared for them?" Eric asked as Grimsby stared at him with an '_are you kidding me'_ expression.

"One step ahead of you your highness, they've even been invited to the ball tonight. Perhaps they could help you with your trouble, of finding a lady to for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me your highness, I need to go pick up your tuxedo for tonight." he bowed and then walked towards the door.

"Who could I possibly take with me, to this ball?" Eric said aloud as he sat down, and threw his hands in the air.

* * *

Rapunzel whimpered as her maid Margret, tightened the corset around her waist. She then felt as her foot was jammed, into a glass slipper. She wore a pearl colored corset, with a stiff matching colored poof dress at the bottom.

"Um maid Margret, not that this dress isn't pretty but the corset is super tight. Plus the dress part at the bottom is super stiff, I can't bend over. Oh and heels are going to make my feet bleed, all I'm missing now is…forget it." Rapunzel cried as Margret untied the corset, and took off the glass slippers.

"Thank goodness I couldn't breathe. You know I really hate these, whole ball things. At first they were fun but now they're just annoying. There is so much preparation and practice to be done, and for what? So I could have a good time at the party, while I'm too exhausted because I planned the party. I know my mom and dad are in charge, but there's so much pressure on me too." The princess whined as maid Margret helped her out of her dress.

Rapunzel had light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and green eyes. She had a short blonde pixie cut, and she had a very slender figure. Rapunzel wore a purple dress with purple skirt, long pink sleeves, a lavender bodice, and she wore lavender flat shoes.

"Maybe you should take your clothes on, and try on the dress again. Maybe it was the under dress you were wearing, that made the dress uncomfortable?" Margret suggested as Rapunzel shook her head.

"I'm done trying dresses today maid Margret, please just let me be. If my parents need me I'll be in the library. The only thing I want to try on is tiaras, so please let me be?" she told her sullenly leaving the fitting room, to the royal library.

Rapunzel's face lit up as her eyes saw the gran library. The royal library was her favorite place in the room, because hardly anyone ever went there. It gave her a moment to breath, and simply getaway from all the stress of being a royal. The library was very large, and was a magnificent room filled with books of all kinds.

"_Finally alone," _she thought to herself, not even wanting to hear her own voice "_what am I going to do about tonight's ball?"_

Rapunzel grabbed one of her most favorite books, and sat down on the loveseat sofa. She took a deep breath, and opened the book. After reading merely a few words she could no longer take it, and she slammed the book closed. She lay down and threw her head back, taking deep breaths.

"_Maybe tonight will be better than I expect it to be. I mean people are coming from all different districts, kingdoms, provinces, and territories."_ she thought to herself trying to look at the positive.

Just then the library doors opened, and Rapunzel watched as her mother walked in. Her mother had green eyes, and long silky brown hair. The queen wore a light violet dress, a gold crown atop her head, and a pearl necklace around her neck.

"How did you find me?" she asked playfully, as her mother smiled sitting down next to her.

"I knew you'd be here, this is your favorite place in the whole castle. You love reading just like your father." The queen told her daughter playfully, lying down next to her.

"You know what I don't love?" she asked her mother rhetorically, as her mother nodded upward expecting an answer.

"This whole royal ball thing; I mean don't, get me wrong they're a lot of fun but its stressing! Plus I still don't have a date for tonight, how am I supposed to show up to my own ball without a date?" she inquired sitting up, as her mother sat up as well.

The two found each other face to face, staring deeply into each other's eyes. It wasn't until then that Rapunzel noticed how similar she looked to her mother. It also wasn't until then that the Queen realized how much she looked like, her daughter.

"It'll be alright dear, you're a very pretty girl my sweetheart. You'll have a date before you know it. Right now we need to find a new a dress for you. The dress must be formal for a princess of course, but we don't want to kill you now." she told her daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Eric stood on the moist sand shoeless, he felt as the cold water touched his toes. He wanted to just take off shirt, and pants to go for swim but knew he couldn't. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze blow by, and saw that his guest were right on time. Up in the sky he saw a carpet flying, aboard the carpet were two figures. One of them was obviously female, for she had a lady outline and a female figure. Next to the female was a male figure, and as the carpet got closer Eric saw how it was the color purple. Soon Carpet was at ground level and Eric helped Aladdin & Jasmine, off of it.

"Hi Eric, haven't seen you in a while how's life been?" Aladdin asked friendly as Eric took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, I'm so excited about the ball tonight." Jasmine explained as Eric, led both of them inside the palace.

Once they were inside Eric had Grimsby show the couple their room, were the dining room was, and where the giant bath tub was. Of course the couple was promised complete privacy, because Eric knew better than to give them no privacy. Whenever Eric & Aladdin got together, Aladdin was always boasting about how Jasmine was always on top of him. Also how since she had mastered the art of seduction, she would constantly use it on him. Eric simply just rolled his eyes whenever Aladdin was it again, but he never truly ever wanted to know. He didn't want to find it out whether it was a lie, or not. After Grimsby had finished giving them the tour of the palace, the couple met Eric in the dining room. They all sat down at the table as Grimsby left, leaving the three of them alone.

"So Eric, Grimsby told us how you were upset about tonight's ball. What's the matter, it's only a ball there's nothing to worry about?" Jasmine asked him sympathetically.

Princess Jasmine had long black hair, wide brown eyes, and had fairly tan skin. She wore long turquoise belly dancer pants, with a matching colored belly dancer top. The top she wore showed exposed her stomach, and bellybutton.

"No it's just that the ball requires for every man, to come with a date. I don't have one for tonight, so I'm going to go to the ball looking like a fool." he explained to them as Aladdin and Jasmine shared glances.

"You don't have a date? That's terrible man, if there's some way I could help you believe me I would." Aladdin told him wrapping his arm, around Jasmine's shoulders.

"Actually Aladdin, there is some way I could help you. The ball is being held in the kingdom of Corona, right?" Jasmine inquired as both boys nodded "Very well then I know the princess from that kingdom. She is such a sweetheart, Eric you'll love her she's the cutest little thing. You'd two be perfect together. I was talking to her yesterday, and she was in need of a date?"

"Um Jasmine, you know he wants to date a girl not a puppy, right?" Aladdin joked around putting a smile on his friend's face, and made Jasmine roll her eyes.

"She's really pretty, happy? Point is Eric should go with her, I'll set it up and everything!" Jasmine begged clasping her hands together.

"I don't know Jasmine a blind date, it sounds a little messy? Plus the ball is in honor of her eighteenth birthday. Do you realize how many people will be dragging her from left, to right?" he asked Jasmine, as she crossed her arms.

"Listen, do you want a date or not because she needs one too?" Jasmine inquired as Eric nodded hopelessly.

"Good, now if you boys will excuse me I have to go play Cupid. Aladdin I'll be taking Carpet, when I come back you better have your tuxedo on." she told him walking towards the door, with a sly smile.

"Or what, you'll be force to wait a minute?" Aladdin questioned foolishly, as Eric tried to stay quiet.

"Or you're not going to get any of this, and to be honest you'll be missing out." she told him flirtatiously, walking away swaying her hips back and forth slowly.

* * *

Rapunzel twirled in front of the mirror, with a smile. She liked the dress her mother had helped her choose out. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, which went all the way down to her ankles. Rapunzel wore glass slippers that fit her perfectly, and she was so happy she had found the perfect dress. Her mother sat on her bed, and stared at her daughter's beauty in awe.

"Oh mother I really like this one, it's so pretty and formal! It gives me just the right amount of elegance, but it adds a bit of sass as well. Oh please, oh please can I wear this one tonight?" she begged as her mother nodded.

"Very well, I suppose you could wear it if it pleases you that much. Besides it is your birthday banquet, so why shouldn't you get what you want? You're a princess Rapunzel, don't you ever forget that my sweet. Now if you'll excuse there is still a banquet, which needs my utter most attention." The Queen smiled leaving her daughter all alone.

The princess walked over to her balcony, and opened the window allowing a nice breeze in. She watched as the blue curtains swayed back. She took a deep breath but froze in surprise, when she saw a figure coming down from the sky.

"Ahhh, look out Rapunzel!" Jasmine cried as she crashed onto the princess.

Jasmine stood up and dusted herself off, and then helped Rapunzel up. She then watched as Carpet stood up, and fixed himself.

"Well then, that was a really interesting entrance you made there." she told Jasmine, letting out a gentle laugh.

"Oh please honey that was nothing, I've come here baring a message. There's a prince who lives in a kingdom not too far from here, and he needs a date. I'm staying at his palace with my husband. It's harder to go from Agrabah to Corona, instead of the other prince's kingdom to Corona." Jasmine explained as she twirled her friend around.

"Cute but red gives off too much appeal for me, nevertheless on you it's not so skanky. On you it gives a bit of a flirtatious glow, but still gives you that little innocent aura you own." she said as Rapunzel sat down, swaying her feet back and forth.

"Anyways before you started obsessing over my clothes, you were saying something about a date?" Rapunzel reminded her standing up, continuing to twirl a bit in front of the mirror.

"Oh right, Prince Eric wants to know if you would be his date tonight. He's really heroic, and handsome. Don't tell Aladdin I said that, but he's also shy, and really romantic. You two would go well together, sweet heart? What do you say?" she begged batting her eyes, as Rapunzel thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but if he ends up being a total jerk I'm going to kill you!" Rapunzel joked around fixing hair carefully.

"Thank you so much, he'll meet you out in the courtyard tonight. See you tonight sweetheart, happy birthday!" Jasmine screamed getting back on carpet, and flying away.

* * *

Aladdin stared in the mirror fixing his hair he wore a cream colored robe, with matching pants, and turban. Aladdin also wore pointy curved shoes, which had a golden gem on the point. Suddenly Eric came into the room, with a worried look on his face.

"Jasmine will be back, soon man and she expects both of us to be ready." Aladdin explained as Eric nodded.

"Hey Aladdin, have you ever met this Rapunzel girl? Is she really as nice as Jasmine, says she is?" he inquired but Aladdin just shrugged, because he had never met Rapunzel.

"I don't know Eric all I know is that she has a good friendship with Jasmine. That has to say something, right?" Aladdin said making Eric think about it for a moment.

Suddenly came into the room on Carpet, wearing the same clothes but in a different color. She wore an emerald green color, and this time her pants were a bit puffier.

"Jasmine, did you change at Rapunzel's castle?" Aladdin inquired as Jasmine helped him get on Carpet.

"No I got here a while ago, but I needed time to change. I'm glad to see you two took it upon yourselves, to change into your tuxedos. Oh Eric she agreed on the whole blind date thing, you two are meeting in the courtyard. You're going to love her Eric she's the sweetest, little thing." Jasmine explained helping Eric on Carpet, trying to kill the cold feet he was probably feeling.

"_I really hope this turns out alright, I mean blind dates always seem to mess up. It shouldn't be that hard though she's a princess, and I'm a prince. If she can keep a stable friendship with Jasmine, then she must be a wonderful person. I'm going to be alright I just need to stop freaking out!"_ he told himself as they left the palace, and flew through the air.

Eric wore a fancy white coat, with blue cuffing's, golden epaulets, and blue slash over the coat. He also dark blue pants, and put on his best smile for his blind date.

* * *

Rapunzel carefully watched as her mother, put on the tiara a top her head. Rapunzel sat down in front of her vanity, and stared at all the different options of makeup she had. Her mother then watched as her little girl, turned herself into a sophisticated princess. Rapunzel put on a light shade of red lipstick, and then she put on blush emphasizing her rosy complexion. Next she applied a bit of eyeliner, and smiled in the mirror.

"What do you think mother, to over done?" she inquired as her mother's eyes started getting watery.

"Mother what's a matter, did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel asked innocently as her mother shook her head.

She immediately hugged her mother, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It-it's just I never realized how grown up you are. You're so pretty Rapunzel, don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially some prince who comes out of the blue, I love you." Her mother said playfully.

"Believe me mother, I'm keeping my guard up. Still Jasmine said he was really sweet. Speaking of Jasmine, they'll probably be here any minute. When they come tell Prince Eric to meet me in the courtyard, is the ballroom already filled with people?" Rapunzel asked as she stood up, and carefully walked on the heels.

"The ballroom is filled with people, just like the dining room is filled with a banquet. Happy birthday my dear, now go have fun it's your birthday!" Her mother told her as Rapunzel ran out of the room, and down the stairs.

She made her way down the hallway; pass the dining room, through the throne room, and behind the ballroom. Soon Rapunzel found herself in the courtyard, where her mother had planted her garden. She looked up at the sky it was sun set, and then she saw an image. Up in the sky she could see a carpet.

"They're here…he's here, my oh so handsome blind date." she said aloud as the carpet got closer, and closer to the ground.

Before she knew it Aladdin & Jasmine, were in front of her with a stranger next to them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rapunzel." she smiled curtsying in front of Aladdin.

"The pleasure is all, mine Princess Rapunzel. Jasmine has told me so much about you." Aladdin smiled, as Rapunzel blushed a bit.

"Oh has she now, well I'm just flattered." she replied as Eric got off the carpet, and then the carpet flew off.

* * *

Rapunzel bit her lower lip, when she eyed Eric up and down. She then felt a little nervous, once she noticed he was also eyeing her.

"Hi my name is Prince Eric, it's an honor to meet you Rapunzel." he told her leaving a gentle kiss on her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Prince Eric, you really are as handsome as Jasmine said you were." she complemented him, as they walked deeper into the courtyard.

Eric saw a red rose, and quickly turned around to face Rapunzel. He swiftly grabbed the rose, and hid it behind his back.

"I can't say the same for you Rapunzel. You're even more pretty then Jasmine, said you were. You're a million times prettier it's amazing how her words, can't describe how pretty you are. Something tells me, this is going to be an amazing night." Eric winked handing her the red rose, she sweetly took the rose.

"Eric you're so sweet, considering the fact that we barely know each other." she told him playing with the rose in her hand.

"I'm sorry am I coming on too strong, it's just you're so pretty. It's your birthday so, I think you deserve a lot better than a blind date." Eric told her, he had found himself becoming so comfortable-so human around Rapunzel.

"Oh that is really sweet of you, where have you been my whole life?" she blurted out and quickly covered her mouth she became red, as a tomato.

Eric quickly removed her hand, and whispered "Hey its okay I'm wondering the same thing, about you. Why don't we go to the ballroom, we can talk more there?"

"That sounds nice Eric actually I think this whole night, is going to turn out really nice." she smiled as he lead her into the ball room.

* * *

Suddenly Rapunzel watched as the doors opened, and everyone was quickly shoved into the dining room. The dining room was soon filled with millions of people, from Kingdoms all over. The women wore dazzling ball gowns, and the men wore dashing tuxedos. Of course there were a few men who took formality, an extreme like Eric but only a few. The tables were stacked with all sorts of food. On one table there was the steamiest and warmest of all mash potatoes, with the richest spread of gravy. Next to it was a soft, gentle cooked, large turkey with just the right amount of juice to make your mouth water. On the right side there were blue berry pies, with the freshest blue berries. The blue berries were ripe to perfection, like small blue balls of heaven. There were also cakes that had been baked for hours, with the sweetest of all frostings. Rapunzel stared at the cakes she was dying swipe her finger against the frosting, and lick her finger clean.

As everyone settled down at their tables, Eric and Rapunzel sat with Aladdin and Jasmine. The couples both scattered around the room, with the, variety of other people who were attending the ball. Soon everyone had grabbed a plate of food and everyone in the room, were enjoying their meals. Rapunzel sat right next to Eric, and Aladdin right next to Jasmine.

"So Eric, tell me do you like your kingdom? I mean is it pretty?" she inquired twisting her hair, while she slowly ate her food.

"Yeah its gorgeous my castle is in front of the ocean. I love to go swimming, when I get the chance. Maybe someday you could come, visit I would love to show you the beautiful sea Rapunzel. Have you ever gone swimming before, or down the shore?" Eric inquired as he ate a piece of turkey.

"Nope I've never been down the shore, or swam in the clear waters of the blue. Apparently when I was an infant, I was taken by the water but never actually touched it. My mother was afraid I'd fall, and get hurt. I would love to come to your kingdom, though. What about your palace though, how does it look?" she questioned curiously, as she glared over to Jasmine who was feeding Aladdin.

"My palace is a lot smaller than yours that is for sure. It's really pretty though I have my own personal gourmet chef, a beautiful dining room, and amazing bedroom chambers. Even the guest room is beautiful. That's not the prettiest part though, just to set your eyes on the dazzling waves as the moon shines over it, and stars glisten above it. I wish I could show you, how beautiful the sea would look tonight." Eric told her as she dreamily imagined how the sea, probably looks under the stars.

"I've never been outside of the kingdom before, I would love to go! My parents would never allow me though, they're very over protective. Not in the strike way though, I mean don't get me wrong they allow me to venture off around the palace. I'm allowed to go around the kingdom when they're with me, but other than that I'm trapped." Rapunzel sighed as they both finished eating.

Jasmine put on a smile, and then spoke "Um, not to ease drop or anything but I think I can help you guys. If you two want you could borrow Carpet, take her to see the moon and the waves." Jasmine said thinking of how romantic, the idea sounded.

"That sounds like so much fun, but I have to give a speech once everyone is done eating. We'll never be back in time, let alone it'll take too long to get there." Rapunzel sighed thinking about how amazing, riding Carpet would be.

"_It'd be so amazing to be up so high with the clouds. With the wind blowing in my hair, it'd be complete freedom!"_ she thought to herself, as she fell back into reality.

"If you go now and if I stall a bit… I'm more then positive you'll be able to go, and make it back in time." Jasmine smiled swaying back and forth, as Eric and Rapunzel darted up.

"Where's the carpet?" Eric inquired as Aladdin stood up, and the couple sneaked out through the ballroom.

Aladdin led them outside to the courtyard, and whistled for Carpet as if he was whistling for a dog. Immediately Carpet dashed in front of them, Eric got on and then helped Rapunzel get on.

"Remember make sure Jasmine stalls for me, and thank you so much for letting us borrow Carpet." Rapunzel said gratefully, as Eric sat closer to her.

"Think of it as a birthday present, you deserve it Princess Rapunzel. Now go so you could be back in time!" Aladdin order Carpet, and before they knew it they were in the sky.

In fear Rapunzel wrapped her arms, around Eric's torso. Once she started feeling comfortable, she loosened her grip and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently threw his hand in the air, and ran his finger through a cloud.

"The clouds are so soft touch one, they feel like nothing on Earth." Eric explained as she touched a cloud, and let out an innocent giggle.

"Oh Eric this is the best date ever, this is the best date ever. The world looks so small from up here, and the stars look so close!" she yelled in awe throwing her arms in the air, feeling the fresh breeze blow through her hair.

"At the rate we're going, we'll be near my castle in no time." Eric smiled as Carpet went down, sending the couple flying in the air.

"Ahhh, we're so high in the air!" They screamed simultaneously, and then Carpet swopped in and caught them.

"Look we're here already! All we need now is to enjoy the clear, brisk water!" Eric shouted making Rapunzel laugh.

Suddenly Carpet flipped over sending Rapunzel and Eric, straight into freezing cold water. Carpet then left the couple and landed a top the castle roof.

"Ahhh, this is not how I wanted us to enjoy our swim!" Eric screamed gripping onto her hand and felt, as they splashed violently in the water.

Rapunzel felt as Eric picked her up, and both of them gasped for air. She felt the touch of sea water against her skin and the burn, it caused in her eyes. She shivered as Eric wrapped her around in his arms, feeling how frigid the water felt.

"I didn't picture it to be this c-c-cold, to be honest with you." Rapunzel admitted as Eric swam closer to shore, so Rapunzel could stand on her feet.

"Well although I wanted our swim to be a calmer, I think I like the feeling of adventure with you. This definitely isn't the most peaceful swim I've ever had, but I like it nevertheless. I hope you don't mind, but it'd help if I take off my shirt?" he questioned politely, as she nodded.

Rapunzel blushed seeing Eric's his washboard abs, and strongly built arms. That was when she noticed how handsome her blind date was.

"_He's so dashing the way wind blew in his hair, and the way his body looks in water. It's really amazing how the water, slowly drips off his firmly built body."_ The princess told herself, as Eric picked her up and spun her around.

She let out a loud laugh, as Eric gently pushed her down in the water. She walked carefully on the ground, and dipped her head in the water. Rapunzel loved feeling how hair got soaked in the water, but she felt a little embarrassed. As Eric swam circles around Rapunzel, she stopped swimming and crossed her arms. Once he stopped swimming and looked up, he noticed how she was pouting a bit.

"Is something wrong Rapunzel, you don't like the water?" Eric inquired splashing water, as she threw it back at him letting out a laugh.

"No, no it's not that it's just your swimming circles around me. I can barely swim straight, or float on my stomach. Mind teach me, I know it's a little silly but-" Rapunzel was cut off as Eric softly held her in his arms.

"I'll be more than happy to help you, just relax let the waves carry you." he whispered staring deeply into her eyes, as he helped her float on her back.

"What if the waves pull me in?" Rapunzel questioned timidly making Eric laugh a little, at how unsure and timid she was.

"I'm right here for you Rapunzel," Eric told her protectively making her blush "I'm not going to let anything take you from me. Not tonight, not on the most important day of your life just let the waves carry you."

About half an hour, later Rapunzel was exhausted from all the swimming. She had master floating on her stomach and back, but hadn't really mastered swimming. She stopped floating and got on her feet.

"Oh my goodness, Jasmine is probably freaking out because we've been so long. Do you think my parents, have noticed?" she questioned taking deep breaths, afraid that her parents would be furious.

"Have they noticed? Of course they have, are they worried about you? A little, but do they have any reason to worry?" he asked her rhetorically, as she shook her head.

"Nevertheless, it'd be best if we start heading back. Whistle for Carpet, and hopefully the wind will blow dry, us?" Rapunzel shrugged as Eric whistled for Carpet, but suddenly it started raining.

The prince and princess watched in horror, as Carpet flew off the roof and fell against the sand. In a hurry they rushed out of the water, and Eric picked the magical Carpet up.

"He's soaking wet Rapunzel. We'll never be able to get back in the conditions he's in." he explained as Rapunzel, thought about it for a moment.

The princess of Corona looked up at the castle, knowing it'd be a new adventure.

"_If I can fly on a magic carpet with him, and swim in the sea with him safely. Then I'm more then positive I could stay in his castle. I wanted adventure, and this is it. Nothing can hold me back now, I'm free!"_ Rapunzel thought to herself, as she wiped the sand off the dripping wet carpet.

"We'll we better head inside, it'll be fine I know Jasmine will tell them what happened to me. Right now if we ever want to get back we should get Carpet inside, okay." she said as he nodded in reply.

* * *

Rapunzel walked inside feeling uncomfortable, because her red dress was drenched. She stared at the waves and the rain, from the inside of the palace windows. They were inside Eric's dining room.

"Here Carlotta place the Carpet in front of the fire place, so it could dry up. As for princess Rapunzel, could you please run a bath for her?" Eric order her politely handing her Carpet, and pointing towards an oblivious Rapunzel.

Carlotta was head maid to the castle there were four other maids, who worked in the castle. Only Carlotta could see and speak to the prince, she had been there the longest. She was stout and elderly, she had fair skin and had her black hair tied up in a bun, round cheeks, and chocolate colored brown eyes.

"Very well your highness, come along dearie let's set up a bath for you." Carlotta explained leading Rapunzel, to a small study.

The princess watched as the maid, gently laid the carpet in front of the fire place. She watched as she carefully patted the ruffles down, leaving it flat. Carlotta then led Rapunzel to a large room, with a huge bath tub in the middle of the room.

"I'll go get buckets of water to fill, in the meantime dearie take off your clothes. You'll love the water it's cleaner and warmer than the sea, but almost as soft as the clouds. We think it's the soap that give, it a special feel." Carlotta told her as the princess nodded, taking off her heels.

* * *

Rapunzel cupped a few bubbles in her hand, and gently blew on them. She swam across the bathtub playfully, watching as the bubble floated off.

"_Let's see if I could float in here?"_ she thought to herself, as she laid on her back gently swaying.

She enjoyed feeling at peace, floating above the water swiftly. Suddenly Rapunzel covered her body, when she saw Prince Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing in here I'm taking a bath!" she screamed using the bubbles, to cover her chest.

"Rapunzel I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I thought Carlotta had put you in the guest bath tub. This is the main bath tub I would've never- oh my god Rapunzel, I'm so sorry!" Eric apologized he was wearing nothing, but a white towel around his waist.

"It's not your fault I mean it is your castle." she said not trying to freak out, at the fact that Eric had caught a glimpse of her nude body.

It was that moment that Rapunzel, noticed how much physical appeal Eric had. It wasn't like she didn't understand how the whole cycle of human nature worked out. Her mother had explained it to her a long time ago. In fact her mother had done it in a way most, parents wish they thought of. Her mother had used a book, and had taken passages and sayings from the novel to explain. On her own time Rapunzel would sneak into the library, and read chapters and chapters of the book. Not book she was into those, sort of novels it's because her mother had never actually see the pages. Let alone had her mother fully read a chapter, so Rapunzel learned on her own. However although her mother explained in a very adult manner, she explained how it's important to wait until marriage. In Rapunzel's case she was starting to feel rather odd, it was something she had never felt before.

The princess hugged herself, as she eyed the prince up and down. Her curiosity of how the prince, really looked was rather unbearable. The princess then remembered one of the words the book had used, that she assumed she was feeling. It was a feeling that both woman and men felt, right before they actually committed the act.

"_Lust…is that what I am feeling am I honestly, lusting over Prince Eric? That's ridiculous I'm only seventeen, I'm too young to be lusting over anyone. I'm too young to be thinking about this, to be thinking about us doing anything tonight. It's my birthday for Pete's sake… mother and father, are probably worried sick about me. They're probably panicking, and praying for my safe return and what, am I doing? I'm considering actually allowing Eric to touch me, to actually take me on my seventeenth birthday! I'm acting like a total, and complete tramp! As if I'm not a princess, as if I wasn't raised with morals, as if…I'm not wondering how he would feel."_ Rapunzel thought to herself, completely zoning out.

"Rapunzel are you okay, you've been staring blankly at me for a while?" he questioned letting out a smile, making sure the towel was wrapped around the waist.

"Eric is this wrong?" Rapunzel asked him embarrassed, feeling really childish.

"Is what wrong, what just happened? Rapunzel I hardly saw anything, you don't have to worry about it." Eric explained making her a feel a bit better, about the situation.

"No the way I'm feeling, is it wrong? I mean I really want you to join me, but I feel like a total harlot for it." she said crossing her arms, scolding herself making a confident smile appear on Eric's face.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel it's okay what you're feeling because…" Eric ran over to the door, and quickly locked the door "I sort of feel the same way. You're beautiful don't doubt yourself, for a moment." he complemented her, walking up to the bath tub.

Rapunzel watched as he leaned against the edging, and two found each other face to face.

"_Don't do it Rapunzel, don't do anything you'll regret. Remember what mother told you, your virtue is everything!"_ she reminded herself, Rapunzel found herself at a war.

Immediately without any hesitation, she claimed his lips wrapping her arms around her neck. She closed her eyes feeling his lips against hers, as he felt hers against his. Rapunzel found herself feeling the stars, as she leaned in it. Eric found himself tasting the clouds, as she continued to kiss him passionately. Although he did want to breathe the prince didn't cut the kiss, he waited until she had tasted enough of his lips.

"Is that what you wanted to feel?" Eric teased her, slowly picking up her chin bringing them face to face.

"Yes, but I wish with all my heart I could feel more. I wish I could know more, but first I want to know more about you Eric. I have feelings for you, and you've defiantly brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed. I promise you someday you will be able to have me, but not tonight. Not soon either, first I need to-" The princess was cut off by Eric, who almost felt a bit proud of her and disappointed.

"You need to fall for me first, don't you?" he questioned as she nodded, with her eyes closed "Well that shouldn't be too hard, I'm already falling for you Rapunzel. Tonight you'll sleep in the guest room, if that's alright?"

"That sounds nice Eric something tells me, you've had enough of a show for tonight." Rapunzel winked trying to act flirtatious.

"You're beautiful princess Rapunzel, inside and out." Eric told her in a husky voice, unlocking the door in front of him.

"If you're trying to make me fall…it's working Prince Eric, you truly are handsome on the inside and out as well." she told him, waving goodbye as he left closing the doors behind him.

"Best birthday ever, I think I just found my…" Rapunzel looked around this time making sure she was alone "prince charming. He's as sweet as the ripest strawberries, and as dashing as the night sky."

"_To think, I was about to miss all this adventure for a boring speech and some cake!"_ she laughed cupping another bubble in her hand, staring at her beautiful reflection.

**A/N: I know…I know it's pretty long but I had a lot of fun with it. Rapunzel has to be my second favorite Disney princess, and she's made by the same man who made Ariel. If not created, then she was inspired by Ariel. I'm not so sure… all I know is that her and Ariel have some connection in there some way. Anyways thank you all for reading, as always I'll be looking forward to suggestions! Until next chapter everyone…**


	4. The Water Is Always Warmer

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken a bit long I've been really busy, these past few days. Promise I'll try to update faster, it's just that these days have been really hectic. As always I'm looking forward to new suggestions, and I'm always more than happy to write as long as it follows my rules. Also this takes place in ancient Greece, because I realized something. In The Little Mermaid Broadway show: Poseidon is Ariel's grandfather, and in Hercules Poseidon is his uncle. So that would make Hercules & Ariel cousins, no? Just something I came up with in my free time. Enjoy chapter 4…**

_**Suggested by missfervent **_**(**_**The idea is different from the review, after a few PM messaging.)**_

**Chapter 4: The Water Is Always Warmer**

Ariel opened her eyes, as the sun touched her face she sat up and stretched her arm. She let out a soft yawn, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She wore a long, puffy pink night gown and could already hear her father calling her for chores.

"Coming daddy, I just need a moment to get ready!" she yelled, groaning in discomfort as she got out of bed.

Ariel skipped merrily over to her wardrobe, and stared at her clothes quizzically. She had a pink dress that was too formal, a glittery purple one that gave off too much appeal. Ariel sighed, digging through her closet of clothes but then smiled once she found the right outfit.

"This one is perfect, it's gives me enough room to run around and do chores. But it doesn't make me look, like I have no grace. It makes me look opened and fun, besides Snow White and Aurora made this one for Me." she smiled remembering her sixteen birthday and all the gifts, her friends had given her.

Ariel haste fully changed out of her nightgown, and into the outfit she had chosen. Ariel had picked a blue dress with light blue sleeves, and a black bodice. She then walked over to her vanity mirror, and wrapped a big blue bow in her hair.

"Ariel honey get down here, you need to start your chores!" Her father called as Ariel, quickly put on black heels.

She then ran down the stair case and into the kitchen, her father was eating eggs with a piece of bread. Ariel sat down and quickly ate her food she knew there, was no time to waste if she was ever going to have free time.

"Ariel, honey you can slow down, you have plenty of time to do chores." Her father explained, as Ariel shook her head.

"Sorry daddy but if I want just a moment to myself, I need to start now! Now pass me the bags of goods, so I could go sell them at the market?' she asked her father, as he passed her the brown potato sack full of items.

"Um Ariel, now I know that you like selling at the market place but be careful. I was hoping if you'd let me start going instead. Too many merchants are getting killed down there, and I don't want to see my only daughter fall prey to the poor." he explained as he caringly picked up her chin.

"Daddy I'll be fine, Jim always tags along with me. He's more than capable of taking care of me, and himself. Besides people take more from a pretty face, it's only in our better interest. I promise you tomorrow you can go, but today let's start off a good week?" she begged her father, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Although Ariel's father, Triton was middle aged he was very muscular for his age. He had blue eyes, and both white hair and long beard.

"Alright but don't you stray too far from Jim. Also remember you can always say 'no', Jim is a sweet boy but he's a curious one. Now run off Ariel, but please be careful and hurry back. I love you, sweetheart." Triton told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

Ariel waved goodbye as she ran out of her house, and out into the busy streets. The red head watched as people of all ages, jumped from here to there. She giggled seeing as the children frolicked joyful through the streets, as women tended to their housework, and men tended to their labors. Ariel continued to walk down the street making her way down the street, until she approached Jim's house. She politely walked up to the door, and knocked on the door three times as she flashed a smile.

To her surprise instead of Jim opening the door, it was his older brother Eric. Ariel had nothing against his brother in fact, the two were friends. Ariel neatly fixed her dress, clasping her hands together.

"Morning Eric, I'm here to pick up Jim?" she explained as she heard the screaming from the inside.

Ariel could already tell that Sarah and Jim were at it again, fighting as always. She knew how things were for him at home. Jim was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eric on the other hand always seemed untouchable.

"Hear no evil, see no evil…" she whispered under her breath, as the screaming continued to go on.

"Um he's a little busy right now. Where are you two going right now, anyways?" Eric questioned as she tried to peek inside, to see the arguing.

"What? Oh he's coming with me down to the market place. Daddy doesn't trust me to go alone. Just tell him to meet down there it takes a while to walk there, anyways." she explained trying to walk away.

"Ariel no wait, up" he told her closing the front door "I would never forgive myself knowing I could've joined. Come on at least let me walk you there."

"Alright, whatever helps you sleep at night I suppose." she replied jokingly, as the two walked down the street.

Eric was slender he had black hair, and blue eyes that Ariel liked because they reminded her of her father's. He wore a white V-neck collared shirt, red cummerbund, navy pants, and black boots. Ariel had to admit Eric Hawkins was handsome, but he was two years older than her. Her father would kill her, if he was to find out the two were a couple. That is why Ariel always seemed to avoid Eric, in a way where they would just stay friends.

"So you're dad really trusts you, to go to the market place with Jim? I mean the two of you all alone, your dad really trusts my brother that much" he inquired as she nodded, putting on a smile.

"Yeah I mean why shouldn't, he? I mean Jim has never given my father a reason to complain. He's sweet, polite, and he's always there for me whenever I need a friend. Eric, not sure if you've noticed but Jim, is my best friend." Ariel explained as they walked passed a large crowd, of people.

Eric let out a loud laugh "You've never seen my brother at home have you, Ariel? Don't get me wrong he is nice, and all but he's also a moody teenager. I just can't see how such a positive girl like you could be such good friends, with a guy like him." Eric told her as the two approached a wooden stand.

Ariel untied the bag, and carefully placed all the items out in front of her. She rested her arms against the desk, and flashed a smile at all the passing people. Usually the woman would see her as a girl, trying to help out her family. The men see a pretty face, which could really use some money. The children on the other hand saw a fellow child, who was forced to work. Ariel honestly saw herself, as a daughter who was trying to make a living.

"_My god she's so beautiful with her red lips. I love her red hair and blue eyes, with the gorgeous complexion. How does a guy like Jim, stay friends with a girl like Ariel?"_ Eric thought to himself, as he eyed her up and down.

"Well we just are what could I possibly tell you. Eric? Jim and I are best friends we've been best friends since forever, I guess. Nevertheless me and you are still friends, right Eric?" she told him jokingly, as she playfully gave him a soft hug.

"Yeah we are, but I was thinking maybe-" he was cut off as Jim rapidly ran right in between the two.

"Morning Ariel, I see you had no problem finding someone to tag along. Thanks Eric for taking her here, we wouldn't want her to start her selling late now. You could go back now, I'm sure mom would like to see your face after screaming at mine." Jim told him trying to hide his annoyed feelings, as he wrapped his arm around Ariel's shoulders.

"Well I was more than happy to help I'll be seeing you around, Ariel. See you at home Jim, good luck with the selling." Eric smiled waving goodbye, as he walked back home.

* * *

After about an hour of selling, Ariel placed the left over objects back in the sack. She sighed knowing that she had a few more tasks, to do at home. Thankfully Ariel was grateful to know, that her father probably had already finished a few for her.

"So you're going back home already, the time just fly's." Jim told her shaking his head, as he ran his fingers through brown hair.

Jim had blue eyes he wore a yellow shirt, brown jacket, black-brown pants, and he wore a brown belt around his waist.

"I know but I have to go right now, meet outside the sparing arena in an hour? Simple enough, for you?" she told him jokingly, ruffling his hair with her fingers.

Jim slightly felt annoyed, but the thought of showing it was the last thing on his mind. When she wasn't looking, he quickly fixed his hair.

"Bye Jim, see you in an hour!" she smiled gleefully, throwing her gorgeous red hair back as she ran off.

"_She's so pretty."_ Jim thought to himself, as he reluctantly made his way back home.

* * *

Jim slammed the front door closed, as he stomped up the stairs and into his room. He threw his self on the bed, and took a deep breath. His door slowly crept open, as he saw Eric leaning against flashing a smile. Compared to his brother Jim always felt second best. Eric had perfectly white teeth, perfectly combed black hair, perfectly blue eyes, and had a wonderful personality.

"What do you want now?" Jim groaned opening his window, allowing fresh air in.

"Mom's working right now, meaning I'm in charge right now Jim. I don't know how you could be friends with a girl like Ariel, and still have that moody attitude. Honestly can you just grow up, and I don't know stop being so negative." Eric explained rolling his eyes, as Jim just tried to ignore him.

"Will you just stop talking, when have you ever cared about Ariel? If I don't remember clearly, last year you called her a kid? A cute little red head, who hangs out with your loser brother? Exactly so you can go criticize someone else." he explained as Eric, gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Are you seeing Ariel today, again?" Eric questioned crossing his arms.

"Yeah I'm leaving in an hour to meet her near the arena, why?" he asked as Eric just shook his head and walked off, with an idea floating through his mind.

The older brother walked into his room, closing the door as he thought "_Now's my chance to prove, that Ariel isn't the same little girl. She's grown up into something more I know it, and she deserves more than a guy like Jim."_

* * *

An hour had past which meant it had just become noon, Ariel finished sweeping her house. Once she was done, she haste fully placed the broom back and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down in front of her large vanity, and slowly brushed her light velvet red hair. She hummed a little song, as she rocked left to right. Once she was done she jumped up from her seat, and raced downstairs.

"Done already Ariel, where are you heading off to now dear?" Triton questioned his daughter, as she shook her head letting out a soft laugh.

"I'm just going to go see Jim near the arena, and yes I promise not to enter. Yes I know that they're games are very dangerous with the bull fighting, the lion taming, the sparing, and sword fighting. Oh and how could I ever forget about the maiden sacrifice? Ariel said listing the dangerous activities, and then said the next part as if it was recited "It's the one where they tie poor, defenseless, naive girls to a poll. Next thing they know they know they're surrounded by flames and it's up to an experienced warrior, to save her. Sometimes they get saved, and sometimes a grave must be dug."

"Yes now be careful, sometimes they have employees storm the streets to bring visitors to the arena." Triton warned his daughter, as she left a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye daddy, I'll be back before sundown promise. If anything I'll have lunch with Jim, goodbye!" she called out as she ran out of her house, and made her way to the arena.

She merrily walked with the crowd, when she noticed her friend Snow White had caught up with her.

"Good afternoon Ariel, where are you heading off to?" she inquired as Ariel pointed towards to the arena.

"Ariel," Snow White said in complete and utter shock "you know how dangerous the arena is, what if you get chosen for the maiden sacrifice?"

"Calm down I'm only meeting Jim there, and then we'll go do something else. Besides you know they only pick each girl once, they're not going to pick Me." she explained as Snow just shook her head.

Snow White had skin white as snow, lips red as the rose, and hair black as night. She had round cheeks, and the sweetest shade of chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue dress with a yellow skirt, a white collar, tan pumps and a red cape around her collar.

"Anyways you're going to go meet Jim are you? I have to admit you two have quite the chemistry going on, don't you?" she giggled making Ariel blush a little, as she felt Snow sweetly play with Ariel's red hair.

"I don't know we've been friends since forever, why wouldn't we have chemistry?" she replied shrugging it off, but Snow wouldn't let her friend out of her radar.

"Oh, no you don't Ariel! You're telling me whether this is an actual date or not." Snow giggled readjusting her red hair ribbon.

"It isn't, we're only friends and we're just going to spend an afternoon together as friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head off to the arena." Ariel smiled waving goodbye, as she left Snow White all alone.

* * *

"Eric open the door, I need to go see Ariel! Eric I swear if you don't let me go, I'm going to kill you! I was already late this morning I can't be late again! She's going to think I'm standing her up, come on!" Jim screamed pounding his fists against the door, as his older brother raced out of the house.

Eric ran down the streets, and dashed through the storms of people who flooded the streets. As he got closer to the arena, the crowd soon started to have a flow to it. It seemed as if almost everyone was pushing, him towards the arena. He quickly pushed himself out of the crowd, and caught up with Ariel. She was leaning against the walls of the beige stoned arena, as she hid under the shade.

"Ariel, I'm so sorry to tell you but Jim won't be able to make it today. Our mom is kind of holding him up with chores, and I came here to make sure you didn't feel stood up. I was hoping we could sort of spend the afternoon together, I have this really amazing boat ride rented. It's so much fun you'll love it, would you like to come?" he inquired putting his hand out for her.

"_Should I really go with Eric, I mean I know were friends but…" _she thought about it carefully, as she glared down at her feet "_Maybe I should just go a long with him, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"_

Ariel hesitantly grabbed her hand, as he pulled her in his arms. She blushed a bit feeling as her petite body, fit perfectly in between his arms. He smiled seeing her face lit up, was like seeing all the stars in the sky twinkle.

"_She's so beautiful the way her rosy complexion glistens when she blushes. Or the way her sincere little smile, makes her look so innocence. Her red hair makes her look so gorgeous, and her figure is so slender. She's such a caring person, the way she innocently giggles and laughs."_ Eric told himself as he let her go, and the two walked side by side.

Through town they kept on walking, pass the crowd of people entering the arena or trying to get back home. They soon arrived at a large pond, which had waters as clean as the sky, and had the sweetest animals. Ariel giggled seeing as the baby ducklings, followed their mother obediently. Eric quickly grabbed a rowboat, and an ore to navigate the boat. He then got on the boat, and caught his balance. Surprisingly he grabbed Ariel's hand, and without any fear she was easily able to get on and not lose her balance.

"Eric this is really sweet, I can't tell you how fun this sounds." she smiled sitting down across from him, as he started moving the boat along.

Ariel gently dipped her finger in the water, causing ripples to ruin her reflection. She felt as the gorgeous sun shined against face. She looked up and found herself face to face with Eric, as the two both stared into the eyes.

She shook her head "So Eric, this was really nice of you I feel really bad for Jim though. I mean I don't know why your mom, is always giving him so much pressure."

"It's not pressure she's giving him, there's no reason to take pity on him really. I mean yes he is a teenager, and he's only human but I have everything he has on his plate and I'm fine." Eric explained as a sour expression, appeared on Ariel's face.

"That's a little harsh, I mean not everyone can be you Eric?" she explained fixing her hair awkwardly, he had almost forgot that Jim was her best friend.

"Your right I'm sorry, it's just I still can't tell how someone like you can be friends with a guy like him. You're so perky and sweet, and he's so moody a mad at the world." Eric explained leaning closer, as he picked up her chin.

"He has good reason to I mean your mom, is always putting him down. Eric don't, get me wrong you're one of the sweetest, and nicest guys I know. However I really don't appreciate you talking bad about my best friend, behind his back. Now if you please can you take me back?" she told him pointing towards the shore.

"Ariel come on I'm sorry, just please don't make me go back?" he begged as she shook her head, she was fed up with his rant.

"No Eric, I'm through with listening to you ranting about Jim. You're sweet and nice but you're not the guy for me, and don't deny it. Besides your eighteen and, I'm sixteen it would've never worked-" she was cut off as he rapidly leaned in, and stole one of the longest kiss ever.

When the two broke off she was blushing, she couldn't believe it. Eric had actually kissed her she had felt the touch of his lips, against hers.

"_Wow all I could see was fireworks, they were everywhere." _she told herself, pushing her hair back as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"What isn't going to work out, now?" he asked her confidently flashing a smile.

"I really need to get back home. My father is probably worried sick. I told him I was going to meet Jim by the arena, and that place drives him crazy." she explained as he nodded, and took the boat back to land.

Ariel could only wave goodbye, she ran off the boat and back to her house. She past the arena and raced through town. She saw Snow White but was moving too fast, her friend hadn't even noticed her. She raced to her house, but froze when she saw Jim standing in front of her door.

"Jim I'm so sorry your mom got on your nerves again, is that why you had to take a rain check?" she inquired as he simply shook his head, sitting her down.

"Ariel my brother likes you he locked me in my room, so I would be locked in. What he forgot is that I have a window, and I could climb to the roof. From the roof I slid down to the ground, and raced here. I want you to know that I'm not the one ditching you, this morning yes my mom did keep me back. This afternoon that was all Eric, my mom was working." Jim explained making her feel extremely guilty, because he had kissed her.

"I kissed him…" she accidently whispered under her breath, and hadn't even realized Jim had heard her.

"Wait, Eric did what now? He kissed you? Ariel answer me, did my brother actually kiss you?" Jim interrogated her protectively, putting both his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes but Jim please don't hurt him, he practically just tripped and-" she bit her tongue not wanting to cause any more problems.

"_I don't want them to fight I had no idea, Eric liked me. I mean Eric is my friend and Jim is my best friend, they're brothers I don't want to come between them. Jim is already having troubles with his mom, last thing I want is for him to lose connection with his brother too."_ she panicked gripping onto his shirt.

"Ariel let go, Eric shouldn't have kissed you regardless. Can't you see what's going on, he's trying to split us up as friends so he could-" he was cut off because without any hesitation, Ariel haste fully kissed his lips.

"Shhh no one is going to take you away from me, I'm right here." she whispered as he leaned in, and kissed her again.

"Come away with me." Jim whispered as she nodded, grabbing his hand.

The two quickly ran through town, haste fully they raced through the large crowds of people. They both knew Eric was probably following Ariel, and would be at her house in no time. It'd only be a matter of seconds, before Eric would decide to go back home. Once they arrived at Jim's house they entered the house, and raced up the stairs.

"We're here we can breathe now, are you okay?" Jim questioned locking his bedroom door, as Ariel sat down on his bed.

"Make sure you keep that door shut, last thing I want is your brother finding me. You know Jim this is crazy, we were just best friends yesterday. Look at us now, we're running away from your brother because of our new feelings." Ariel explained pushing her hair back, as he stared at her in awe.

"These are new feelings, right?" she asked as he nodded, and sat down next to her.

"Jim I'm really scared right now, I mean I've never really felt this way before. A couple hours ago you made me feel like I had a friend, and now you give me butterflies." Ariel admitted innocently, making Jim let out a warm laugh.

"I know what you mean but it's okay, right now we're together. I feel the same way about you but I need to be certain, do you honestly choose me?" Jim asked as she nodded confidently, biting her lower lip.

"You're my best friend Ariel; don't forget that I'm going to be by your side every day and night. I want to take you somewhere really amazing tonight, right now let me go take a bath. It takes a while to get the bath tub filled with water, so do you think you can wait it out?" Jim told her jokingly, as she nodded letting out a giggle.

"_I need to prove to Jim that I do choose him, he needs to know that he's my best friend to. I mean Eric was right Jim, is a very moody person. It's just that when he's around me he becomes his best self. I guess that's why we're such great friends, because he's willing to put on the brightest smile around Me."_ she pondered, as she fell back into reality and watched as he ran off to the bathroom.

Ariel's face lit up when an idea entered her head. She stood up and closed the window killing the noise, and then closed the curtains giving her privacy. The room was dark because there was no sunshine lighting it. She carefully untied the big bow in her hair, placing it on his bed. She then took off her black shoes, as she slowly untied her black bodice. Once the bodice was untied she easily was able take off the dress. Before she knew it she wore nothing but a pink colored bra, with matching underwear.

"_This is it…"_ Ariel thought to herself, grabbing a white fuzzy towel from a shelf.

She then wrapped the towel around her body it went from her chest, and stopped at her knees. Ariel enjoyed the way the towel fit perfectly around her body. She finally heard the pouring of water stop. This meant that Jim was probably done pouring buckets of water into the tub, and was probably already bathing. Ariel carefully peeked through the window double checking, that Eric was nowhere near the house.

"_No turning back now, he's my best friend…he's always been my best friend."_ she told herself opening the bedroom window, and walked towards the bath tub.

Her ocean blue eyes stared into the bathroom, and she saw Eric sitting in the wooden bathtub. His chest and arms were visible however everything from the waist down was hidden, by bubbles. Ariel assumed that Jim had dropped the bar of soap into the water. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She pushed her hair behind her ears, as his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Mind if I get in with you, Jim?" Ariel questioned flirtatiously locking the door, and then getting closer and closer to the tub.

Jim nodded as he watched her towel fall to the ground, and her bare body was exposed. She was perfect in every aspect she had a thin waist, and was curvy in all the right places. She carefully got into the bathtub, and smiled as he eyed her body up and down. Jim was sitting down on the bath tub floor, his legs wide open. Ariel gently sat down in between his leg, resting her head on his chest. She shivered a bit feeling as his arms, wrap around her stomach.

"Hey you okay? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jim whispered as she sat deeper in-between his thighs.

"I do want to do this though Jim, you were right we deserve each other. If I didn't want to do this I would've never, taken off my clothes. My question is do you want to do this?" she explained as he nodded.

"I need more than a nod Jim, this is my first time and I'm scared right now. I need you to actually tell me, that you're willing to do this." Ariel responded teasing him even more, sitting a bit deeper into between his hips.

"I love you Ariel, is that what you wanted to hear?" he smiled as her eyes began to tear up, at the very words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Do you honestly mean that, I've never heard you be so sincere? To anyone, what makes me so different from the world? You've always seen the world as something so gray, so why am I the only one in color?" she asked as tears of joy gently rolled down her cheeks, and into the water.

"Don't make me explain why I love you so much, we've known each other since forever. You tell me the one moment where we haven't been best friends. All little argument and disagreements aside, we've been here for each other when no one else has." Jim explained sliding his hands upward, from her waist up to her stomach.

"When I was little, and when I had my moments of missing my mother…" Ariel whispered thinking about all the times Jim, was there to comfort her.

"When I was little, and when I was wondering why my father left…" Jim whispered as he started kissing her neck, making her let out a gentle moan.

Ariel could feel as his warm lips moved up and down her neck. As his hands got closer and closer to her chest, she started to feel a bit nervous. He continued to kiss her neck making her feel comfortable, as her teased her body. Once his hands were about two inches away, from her chest he stopped kissing her neck.

"May I?" he inquired politely as she impatiently nodded, as he started kissing her again.

She felt as he touched her chest protectively under the water. Everything from her chest to her knees was covered by the bubbles, of the warm water. She threw her head back as she found herself getting acquainted with his touch. As she rested her head on his chest, she tilted it to the right. He stopped kissing her neck, and soon found himself kissing her lips.

"I love you Ariel, I will always love you." Jim whispered as he continued to slowly, enjoy the feeling of her lips against his.

"You're my best friend Jim Hawkins… you've always been my best friend." Ariel whispered and then spoke "You've always been my one and only."

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! I really had so much fun writing this. Also no, I'm in no way against the Eric X Ariel pairing. In fact Ariel has to be my favorite Disney princess, she deserves happily ever after with the man she was destined to be with…Prince Eric. However I've always wanted to try a Jim X Ariel story, so I took advantage of the possibilities the prompt had for me. As always I'm looking forward to new suggestions, and I'll be more than happy to write as long as they follow my rules. Until next chapter everyone…**


	5. One Drink Too Many

**A/N: As always new suggestions/ideas are appreciated, needed, and wanted. As long as the one shot apply to my rules of course. Thank you so much to everyone for the wonderful suggestions, and simply for reading the story. Okay so this is a very huge change for one of the characters in today's one-shot time period wise. However I had to make this change, or else the story wouldn't have made sense in the area it took place. Point is if the heroine of this one shot went to the male's home country it would've been different. However in this one shot the male is going to the heroine's home state. Anyways, let's get down to the story enjoy chapter 5…**

_**Dedicated to D. Minx **_

**Chapter 5: One Drink Too Many**

Charlotte jumped out of the car, waving her dad goodbye as he drove off honking his horn. She stood on a dock in front of a giant, metal boat. Her pastel blue eyes were flooding with sheer excitement. She could practically feel her heart beating inside her chest. Charlotte had fair skin, pink lips, blonde hair, and had round cheeks. She wore a large, pink, puffy ball gown with matching circle shaped, short sleeves. Her blonde hair was also made into a large poof that pointed upward; atop her head she wore a miniature, silver tiara. Charlotte also wore thin pink gloves, and in her hand she held a matching colored fan.

"Oh where is he, the boat arrived here an hour ago! I swear if this man stands me up, I'm going to have Big Daddy hire someone to knock his lights out! Better yet I might do myself, if he doesn't show up soon." Charlotte said looking around, as countless people ran off the boat.

Suddenly she felt someone gently poke her on the shoulder. Before she turned around she forced all her annoyed feelings to vanish. She then put on a flirtatious smile, batting her eyebrows and then she turned around.

"Why hello sugar, oh…" Charlotte's facial expression dropped, when she saw it was an elderly man standing in front of her.

The man was elderly, had pale skin, and had sideburns. He wore many black robes, a black cap with a red tassel.

"Hello, are you Miss. Charlotte La Bouff?" The man questioned as Charlotte sighed, upset that her date was still a no show.

"The one and only sir, I don't suppose you know where my date is. He's coming all the way from Paris, France. Big Daddy's friend said that he was a bit older than me, but I should get to know all types fish in the sea. So here I am trying to catch my fish, and my fish can't even try to catch Me. His name Claude I think, apparently he has some sort of connection with that huge church in Paris. You know the one with the ginormous bells, and such?" she said rolling her eyes, as the man got closer to her.

"Well Miss. Charlotte La Bouff you're just a picture of beauty, consider your fish here." The man whispered kissing her hand.

"Hold on a moment, are you telling me that you're Claude Frollo?" she inquired as her eyes popped wide open.

"In the living flesh my dear, now where should we go?" Frollo asked her as Charlotte flashed a smile, trying to remain composed.

"_A year or two older than me I can handle, I did not expect generations older than me. This is just horrifying I should run…I need to run!"_ she thought as Frollo just stared into her eyes, she could tell he was trying to create a romantic moment.

Charlotte was ready to vomit with the way he was giving her a contact. It was obvious he was trying to create a romantic moment.

"_She is beautiful… her delicate blonde hair, those baby blue eyes, and the beautiful figure she has. I could already picture her being vulnerable, with me the way she would look…gorgeous."_ Frollo grinned as he held her by hand, and the two walked through the town.

"Well I was thinking we could go to my friend Tia's place. It's a really classy restaurant, it'll cost you sir but the food is amazing. It's called Tiana's Place we should really go." Charlotte explained, trying to keep as much distance as possible from Frollo.

At first Charlotte found herself surprised that she was being so formal. She was calling him 'sir' not 'Frollo' or 'Sugar' it was something, which made her feel uncomfortable. She felt as started sweating a bit she needed to get away.

"No that'd be pointless Miss. Charlotte. I already have something planned for our little evening. About a year ago when I first came to visit this country, I bought a small house for romantic purposes. I was hoping I would find the perfect woman in this town, I think I've found her." Frollo smiled as he picked up her chin, forcing Charlotte to reluctantly flash a smile.

"Oh sir, that's sweet but we're so different. I really believe we should go out to a public place, before we go anywhere private." she explained as she took two foot steps back, but he suddenly gripped onto her hand bringing them face to face.

"Shhh, don't say anything Miss. Charlotte. Call me Claude, we'll be fine anywhere I take you as long as you listen." he grinned sending a shiver up her spine, she wanted to run but before she could do anything he whistled for a taxi cab.

Immediately a cab pulled over, and Frollo dragged her inside. Charlotte sat down politely staring down at her feet, trying to stay a distance from her…date. Frollo on the other hand kept on trying to corner her against the window, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away. The cab driver looked at the two from his mirror, and could see how awkward things seemed.

"_Better if I don't say anything…"_ he thought readjusting his hat, and he then spoke "Where do I drive you two?"

"Tiana's Place, right down the block not too far from here sugar!" Charlotte blurted out, but was afraid she had made matters worse "_I need to get to Big Daddy or Tia, something is seriously wrong with this man._

"Pardon the young lady she seems to be mistaken, just go straight until you reach 4th street then make a turn." Frollo order him as he slowly put his arm around Charlotte, making her stomach twist and turn.

* * *

"_Oh my god we're going right past Tia's Place."_ she winced as she stared at the bright lighted restaurant, but sighed once she could barely see it.

The taxi cab drove down the sun set lit street, it went straight until Frollo told the man to take a turn. The cab made an abrupt turn and immediately froze, the moment Frollo yelled stop. Frollo handed the cab driver the money, and just like that the cab drove off.

"This is the house you bought, a year ago?" Charlotte inquired rolling her eyes at the shabby house in front of her.

Frollo quickly sneered at her, seeing how uninterested she looked. He stared into her blue eyes, and could already see it he could already see what she was.

"_She's nothing but a mere woman," _he thought and then whispered through gritted teeth "a woman with a very high social stature. She's not a gypsy-she's rich, once she's mine I'll be the one in control."

"Did you say something, Frollo?" Charlotte asked rolling her eyes, she didn't like the way his name rolled off his tongue.

"Again Miss. La Bouff I think it's very rude of you if you don't call me Claude. Now if you please, come inside with me." Frollo winked gripping onto her arm, forcing her up the small stone stair case and into the house.

Charlotte gasped a little when she saw the house, it was very gorgeous. It had wood, polished dining table with matching polished chairs. There were four chairs to be exact, next there was a living room. There was a large love seat sofa, with rose petals on it also in front of the sofa there was a coffee table. On top of the coffee table were two scented candles, which smelled like strawberries.

"_I need to get out of here there must__be a bathroom around here, somewhere."_ she thought starting to panic "Um Frollo, how on Earth did you get this all done? I mean you were in a whole different country, until today."

"Every day I have maids come and prepare everything over and over again, in case I ever bring a lucky lady with Me." he winked as he leaned up against her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Claude dear, where is the restroom?" she whispered as he slowly sniffed her hair, rubbing his hands up and down feeling her stomach.

"Upstairs my dear, but do hurry back or else you'll miss one of the best wines you've ever tasted." Frollo told her as she immediately pushed away, and dashed up the stair case.

Charlotte ran into the bathroom, locking the door to make sure she was safe. She then turned on the sink to make it believable. Frantically she looked around for a window, something to use to get help. Unfortunately there was nothing but a shower, sink, and toilet. She sat on the toilet resting her head in her hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"_It's okay Lottie you're going to get out of this, you're going to run out of this place and get to Tia's."_ Lottie reassured herself and then whispered "Star light, star bright, the first Star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I'll get out of this psychopaths house, and make it Tia's place safely. Please, please, please help me get out of here wishing star!"

Charlotte then turned off the water, as she reluctantly unlocked the door. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, and ran to the bedroom. She jiggled the handle but it was locked, she then went to the neighboring room- locked. She tried about every door but each of them locked, she then made her way downstairs. To her surprise she found Frollo sitting on the love seat sofa, with a glass of red wine in his hand. On the coffee table was another glass cup filled with red wine. Charlotte sat down putting her hands on her knees, anxiously as she eyed the front door.

"Miss. Charlotte you haven't even had a sip, of your red wine. Drink up Miss. Charlotte it'll make you good, and ready for tonight." Frollo whispered handing the cup, she took a deep breath.

"Tell me Claude, what is happening tonight exactly?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow look, as she took a sip.

She then put the cup down on the coffee table, as she fixed her hair. He didn't reply she found herself just staring at him, as he finished drinking. Once he was done he got closer to Lottie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know Miss. La Bouff you are absolutely gorgeous tonight. You look good enough to eat my dear, yes you look perfect tonight. Your sweet red lips, beautiful blonde hair, the way you giggle." he whispered leaning in, as she made a fist with her hands.

As Frollo slowly leaned in without any hesitation, without a single thought she punched him in the stomach! As Frollo fell to the ground Lottie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"_I can't believe I just did that, it's like something just took over! Oh thank you so much wishing star, you came down from the heavens to help me. Thank you so much sugar!"_ Lottie giggled crossing her fingers, as she jumped up.

Before she could run to the door, Frollo grabbed onto her ankle pulling her down. He quickly pinned her to the ground, and soon found himself on top of her.

"You ungrateful little brat, I treat you right with wine and a gorgeous date, and this is how you treat me? You woman are all the same you are all twisted, conniving, cunning little tramps who deserve to burn in the fires of-" Claude found himself cut off by a confident Lottie, as she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you talk to me about such places, I don't care who you think you are. Don't you dare talk to me about such places, look at yourself? If anything you should be in such place, and for the record all I have planned for tonight is to get away!" Lottie screamed as she used all her force, to push him off of her.

Frollo quickly stood up but Charlotte unlocked the door, and raced down the stair case. She raced down the block in her evening gown. She smirked as she saw Frollo slither back into his house like the snake he was. He was powerless in public, for she was Charlotte La Bouff and everyone knew exactly who she was. After about a good eight minutes of walking she finally reached, Tia's Place.

* * *

"Good evening Lottie, you look like you've been through a lot." Tiana joked around as she Charlotte down, handing her a menu.

"Let's just say I'm never letting one of Big Daddy's friend set me up again. The only sad thing now is I don't have a date, to share the evening with." Lottie sighed as she opened her menu, skimping through the pages.

"Well if you want there's a young man over there, he just came in. I think he said his name was Prince Edward, but apparently he's have memory lost. Why don't you go have a nice little chat with him, he seems a bit lost." Tiana smiled walking away from her friend, and back to the front desk.

"My, my, my now there's a man who deserves some sugar." Lottie winked as she slowly walked over to the handsome man, with pearly white teeth.

**A/N: Well defiantly one of my shorter one shots but nevertheless, I loved writing it. I love writing all these one shots all of you, just have so many beautiful ideas. As for the readers I'm glad you enjoy reading them, it makes me happy to know people really do like them. Also here's a tip for anyone new who's thinking of adding another suggestion. If anyone has any Villain X Villain ideas in mind, please share. It'd be really interesting to write one of those. As always I'm open to new ideas because, and they're always appreciated. Until next chapter…**


	6. The One Who Kisses Frogs

**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you so much all of you for such wonderful suggestions. You're all so awesome, and all of your ideas are so marvelous. The pairings are adorable, and the space you all give me for creativity is so much fun. As always I'm more than happy to a write new suggestion, as long it applies to my rules. Enjoy chapter 6…**

_**Dedicated Squad Unit 15 (It's different from review, because of some PM messaging.)**_

**Chapter 6: The One Who Kisses Frogs**

"Come on Tia, sit down the prince will be here soon!" Lottie smiled as her and Tiana took their seats.

Tiana glared over at the large dining room table, the food looked absolutely delicious. She had been dragged along to this ball, by her best friend Charlotte. Tiana sat down quietly, as everyone was anxious to meet the princess. Tiana was rather more anxious on how everything else about the ball meaning the music, the food, and all the people who'd been invited. Not meaning all the royals who had the so called honor of being invited, they all seemed too smug about it.

"Oh Tia isn't this just exciting, we're going to meet Prince Charming! Maybe I can finally find myself a husband!" Lottie smiled as she used her rosy pink wave, to fan herself.

Charlotte had pink lips, blonde hair, blue eyes, and round cheeks with a rosy complexion. She wore a huge, pink, puffy ball gown that gave her a very slim figure. Her hair was puffed pointing upwards, and a top her head was a petite, shiny, silver tiara.

"I suppose so Lottie, but didn't you say you were going to marry Prince Edward tomorrow? Didn't you say he was the man of your dreams?" Tiana smiled jokingly as she gently, readjusted the tiara on her head.

"Doesn't mean I can't do a little man hunting, never chose the first man you see sugar. Now we better hush up, Prince Charming will be here soon!" Charlotte squealed in joy, as the grand orchestra stopped playing.

Suddenly a table filled of adoring fan girls, broke into a fit of squeals and cry's. Tiana simply shrugged it off, almost laughing at how ridiculous the girls were acting. Tiana was naturally slender and beautiful. She had medium length black hair, large brown eyes, a dark complexion, with adorable dimples, and rose-red lips. She wore a dazzling blue strapless sparkling dress, with long white opera gloves. Lottie had helped her pick out the dress, she had wanted to pick a larger green one but Charlotte insisted blue was the best.

"_Wasn't his name, Prince James?"_ she thought to herself as the grand, white royal doors opened revealing a prince.

As he walked into the room everyone clapped, as he walked over to his throne. The fan girls broke into fit just like Charlotte, they all melted at his presence. On one table there was the steamiest and warmest of all mash potatoes, with the richest spread of gravy. Next to it was a soft, gentle cooked, large turkey with just the right amount of juice to make your mouth water. On the right side there were blue berry pies, with the freshest blue berries. The blue berries were ripe to perfection, like small blue balls of heaven. There were also cakes that had been baked for hours, with the sweetest of all frostings.

"Good evening everyone, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Each and everyone one of you look amazing tonight, I am so glad you could all make it tonight. Enjoy tonight's festivities I hope you all have a joyous evening!" The Prince announced making the entire group of fan-girls swoon, and everyone clap in his honor.

Immediately everyone stood up, and walked over to the table filled with food. Tiana remained seated she was going to wait it out, until everyone sat back down.

"Well aren't you coming to get some food, you know we'll be dancing the rest of the night Tia." Lottie told as Tiana eyed the food table again, people were leaving but it was still full.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a moment believe me I'm fine, Lottie." Tiana insisted as Lottie walked off, with a plate at hand.  
Tiana found herself not to be hungry, frankly not even the food seemed that appealing-no matter how good it smelled.

"_Once I have my own restaurant, the royalty will come from all over to get a taste. I'm almost there daddy…"_ Tiana thought sighing, as a waiter served her a cup of red wine.

"Thank you." she whispered as he nodded, and politely leaving her alone to deal with her sorrowed thoughts.

"_Why on Earth, is that girl just sitting there? It's a royal ball and she looks like she's been forced into an arranged marriage, of some sort."_ Prince Charming thought to himself as he spotted Tiana, sitting solemnly by herself.

"Maybe she was ditched by her date, highly unlikely what bonehead would ditch such a maiden…" he whispered to himself, as he stood up from his throne.

"Your highness your father insisted, that we keep you safe tonight." One of the guards told him, making Charming shake his head.

"Believe me my father has bigger things to worry about, I'm only going to go comfort that girl over there. Tell the orchestra to start playing music in half an hour, run along now." he ordered them pointing to the band, as he walked over to Tiana.

She gently swayed her feet above the ground as she watched everyone sit down. Suddenly her eyes popped open when she saw the prince was in front of her. Tiana looked over to Lottie who saw how the prince, was standing right in front of her best friend.

"Go on Tia, make your move…" she mouthed out as she acquainted herself, with the other fan girls.

Tiana let out a heavy sigh as she flashed a smile, looking up to the Prince. For a moment she was speechless, he was much more handsome up close then he was from a far. Of course she hadn't completely converted into a thoughtless, swooning, obsessive fan girl but she had to admit he was dashing. He had deep brown eyes, and very dark brown hair. He wore a beautiful cream jacket, red pants, and black boots, with white opera gloves.

"I'm sorry if I'm mistaken Miss, but a lovely lady like yourself shouldn't be alone at a ball like this." Prince Charming smiled as he gently kissed her hand, sending slight shivers up her spine.

"Thank you that's sincere your highness, but I'm with a friend." Tiana smiled waving at Lottie, as the music started playing.

"Will you at least have this dance with you me. Oh and your name is…?" he asked putting out his hand for hers.

"My name is Tiana your highness, and I don't dance. Believe your highness I have no grace when it comes to dancing." Tiana told him jokingly, as he let out a smooth laugh.

"_Even his voice is angelic this man is a little, too perfect. There must be something he's hiding, something he isn't sharing."_ she thought to herself pulling back a bit, as he got closer to her.

"Nonsense Miss. Tiana, you're so pretty you must be light on her feet. You have a gorgeous figure may I just add. Please dance with me I'll guide you across the ballroom floor. Look right now everyone is eating, we'll have the whole floor to ourselves." he begged her, as she eyed the room everyone was eating.

The whole ball room was filled with tables, but the dance floor seemed ever so spacious. There were chandeliers everywhere, which lit the room to perfection. The windows were made of glass and the ball room floor itself seemed so polished, you could see your reflection.

"Really that's sweet of you but I'll trip all over you, please your highness I can't. Besides you have a table of swooning maidens over there, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to dance with you." she told him making him feel almost flattered, but he wasn't giving up.

"_She's the only one who hasn't died of heat from my presence. She's able to maintain a normal conversation with me without hyperventilating. She's gorgeous and I really wish I could dance, with such a beautiful girl."_ Prince Charming thought to himself, as he slowly grabbed her hand.

"I know they'll be more than happy to dance with me that is, why I wanted to dance with you. You're not like other girls here tonight there is something very different, about you Miss. Tiana. Please let me have just this one dance, and I swear you won't regret it?" he told her persuading her, as she reluctantly stood up.

"Just, one dance…" Tiana reassured as they slowly walked to the ballroom floor, hand and hand.

"Unless you find yourself enjoying yourself, which would be a crime." he told her sarcastically making her laugh, as the two started dancing to the music.

* * *

Tiana fell to her seat as she and Prince Charming couldn't help but laugh. They're faces were red and the two were sweating, form exhaustion.

"I have to say Tiana for someone who says she's graceless, you're one of my best dance partners." he complemented her making her blush.

"Thank you, your highness but I suppose you should be getting back to your throne." Tiana sighed staring at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

By this time everyone was already on their feet, merrily dancing to the music. Even the guards seemed to be rather distracted. Prince Charming's eyes darted up to the staircase that led up to his bedroom.

"Um Miss. Tiana, how would you like come to my bedroom chamber? There is an amazing view of the kingdom, from the balcony? Not only is the view great but there's a nice breeze tonight." he winked as she nodded, and the two sneakily walked up the stairs with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"You were right Prince Charming the view up here, is amazing I love it!" Tiana swooned as a breeze of fresh air, gently pushed her hair.

"The name is James, but I suppose everyone would address me as Charming. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet someone like you." he smiled as he got closer to her, this time she didn't push away.

"What I don't understand is why me? You have a whole fan club of swooning maidens, who are willing to jump off a bridge for you. I'm merely a waitress so why would a prince like you, want a girl like me?" she inquired as the two stared at each other eye to eye.

"Well for starters I didn't know you were a waitress. If I had known back then maybe tonight would've played out different. However I'm glad I didn't know I like you because you're not a swooning fan girl, who's willing to jump a bridge for me. You're able to have a normal conversation with me without stuttering, or passing out." he explained as silence took over he slowly leaned over, and kissed her.

At first Tiana was going to let their lips part, but she quickly gripped onto his jacket. She pulled him closer bringing his lips back onto hers. She felt as his tongue found hers, and the two quickly walked back into the room. He locked the balcony pulling the curtains over the window, as she locked the bedroom door. Tiana then walked back to him and the two continued to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back torso, as he joisted her up. She wrapped her legs around her waist, but groaned at her discomfort.

"We must get you out of this dress. You look so beautiful Miss. Tiana, you're absolutely gorgeous." Prince Charming whispered as he haste fully unzipped her dress, forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Prince James stop, it this isn't right stop it!" she screamed as he put her down, and she put her dress back on.

"You are the most amazing and charming man I've ever met, but I can't do this. If I'm ever going to lose my virtue, then I want to do this right. I want to fall in love, I want to go on many dates, and I want you to show me new things. That is if you're willing to stay with me, and see me again after tonight?" Tiana begged as she looked up at his face, and he smiled.

"Of course I will, I'll be more than happy to see you after tonight. I want to be the one to take you on many dates, and I want to be the one to show you amazing things. Whether you're poor or rich, a waitress or not I'm here for you. You're not like any other maiden I've ever met, Miss. Tiana." Prince James smiled kissing her on her forehead, making her smile.

"You're not like any other man I've met Prince Charming, you've made me feel like a princess. Just yesterday I thought love and romance weren't for me, but I can't explain what you've done. You've brought out the little girl in me, the one who wishes on stars and dreams bigger then big." Tiana laughed as he led her out of his bedroom, and back to the stair case.

"The little girl, who kissed frogs that were prince's in disguise?" he asked her leading her down the stairs, and back into the ballroom.

"Exactly, the little girl who still kisses frogs and becomes a princess." she added as she looked over to Lottie, remembering her fairytale book.

"You're my princess Tiana, you're going to be my princess." he added immediately kissing her in front, of the huge crowd of people.

**A/N: Oh my goodness I really loved writing this one, the pairing was adorable! Now I know Tiana is the type to take a while to fall, but Prince Charming apparently is really…charming. If he can pick up Cinderella in just one night, then I guessed he could make Tiana become a little girl who wishes on stars. Also high-five to anyone who guessed why, I gave him the name Prince James. Anyways, I'm always open to new suggestions, as long as it applies to my rules. Sorry this one was kind of short, I sort of lost the idea and I didn't want to write an uncreative one shot. So I ended were I thought it was perfectly perfect. Until next chapter, everyone thanks for reading…**


	7. When You're Young & In Love

**A/N: Hi everyone, the reason I haven't updated lately is because I've gotten a few new suggestions lately which is wonderful! However I've had a few questions from the people who requested the suggestions, and I still haven't gotten any replies. I don't want to post anyone's one-shot if they're not telling me what I can or can't do. So I'm just waiting for a few people to reply, and when they do I'll be more than happy to finally update. So this one shot I had fun with, because instead of starting at the start of the story I set it somewhere in the middle. It won't be confusing though, believe me. Until then enjoy chapter 7…**

_**Suggested by Solaria daughter of Apollo**_

**Chapter 7: When You're Young & In Love**

There was a knock at Jane's window again, as she slowly stepped out of her bed and opened it. She smiled as she was welcomed by a face she recognized, all too well.

"Think you have some space in that room of yours, for me to join?" Jim asked her as she happily nodded, letting him in and then closing the window.

"I've missed you so much Jim, when was the last time we saw each other?" Jane inquired sighing, as she slowly walked over to her bed and sat down.

Jane had fair skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair that was once dirty blonde before she dyed it. She wore a large purple sweater, a long lavender nightgown, and blue socks. Jane was fifteen years old, two years younger than Jim was. He was seventeen years old, and it wasn't the first night the he had snuck into her room.

"I don't know but it seems like forever doesn't it. Last time I saw you, was two weeks ago right?" Jim questioned as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Jane quickly pushed him away, leaning to the side "Yeah and you just reminded me, why it's been while. Last time we saw each other you tried to kiss me, and we promised each other we'd stay friends."

"That wasn't what you were telling me yesterday night, at that little award ceremony you attended. Your little brother is really sweet you know that, he reminds of me when I was-" he was quickly cut off, by Jane who was fed up.

"Stop it Jim, I'm not in the mood for this conversation. We promised each other we would be best friends- that's, all we are for each other. Since when did I say we can have feelings for each other?" she told him in a strict tone, making him simply shake his head in disapproval.

Jim had brown hair which he kept in a ponytail, blue eyes that were deep as the sea, and a smile which made her heart flutter a bit. He wore a black jacket, a tan shirt, black-brown colored pants, and had his hair parted at his forehead.

"Jane, Jane it's alright we don't have to talk about anything right now. Besides I didn't come here to talk, I came here to do this." Jim smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, as he continued to lean down.

Before she knew it Jane found herself pinned to her bed, with Jim on top of her. Their lips touching and both their eyes closed, but she quickly pushed him off.

"Oh my god Jim, stop it honestly what is your problem? I told you I only wanted to be friends I don't want anything physical." she admitted cupping her face in her hands, as she shook her heads in disapproval.

"Who said I had anything physical planned? Admit it Jane you want me as much as I want you, we've been like this for two years. We've been best friends for two years, and every time I see you-you grow more and more beautiful. Why can't you just accept what we have here?" he questioned making her knees shake a bit.

"Why can't you just accept the fact, that we don't have anything here? Our deal was we become best friends because no one else would, and now what you're falling for me? You might be falling for me, but I'm-I'm not…" Jane found herself unable to finish the sentence, for some reason the words seem to foreign to say.

"You see that Jane you can't even say it. You know very well that there's heat between, there's also a beautiful friendship between us. There's something I've been meaning to do that I want to share with you." he whispered slowly kissing her again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the two kissed passionately, Jim whispered as the two parted for a second "Take off your socks and sweater."

She did as she was told and haste fully removed her socks and sweater, throwing both of them on the floor. Jane then took off his black jacket, as he took off his black boots throwing them across the room.

"Slow down there Jane, this isn't something we want to rush into to." Jim explained as she nodded, still a bit confused about it all.

"_What on Earth are you doing here Jane? What are, you doing with him?"_ she interrogated herself looking up into his eyes as she whispered "This is wrong Jim I can't even begin to tell you how wrong this really is. If my mom or brother found us I would be in so much trouble."

"That's why we'll have to be quiet, it is okay Jane just do as I say." he told her confidently taking off his shirt, revealing his well-built physique.

"What now Jim, this is my first time so you'll need to be gentle." she said as he nodded and smiled, slowly taking off her nightgown.

She shook a bit realizing how she was practically nude in front of him. All she had was a pink bra and matching panty.

"You're beautiful Jane, there's no reason for you to feel embarrassed around me. Now take off my belt, and pants it'll help you I promise." he order her lying down on her bed, as she nodded placing her hands on his built.

She curiously unbuckled his belt throwing it on the floor, and then took off his built. She gasped a bit noticing she had stripped him down to his black underwear. Jim quickly sat back up bringing the two face to face.

"Stand up and take off your clothes, slowly though make me want it?" he commanded her as she nodded, standing up on his bed.

He sat on her bed his legs crisscrossed, as he eyed Jane lustfully. He felt rather guilty about if after all in her eyes, he could tell how guilty she felt about it. However his body was giving him many different signals about what to do. Jane slowly untied her bra making Jim cravingly lick his lips, forcing her to blush.

"Well then let's see what you're hiding under this?" he grinned as he put his hands on her hips, as he teased her slowly pulling down her underwear.

* * *

Jane slowly took a deep breath feeling as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She couldn't believe it she had actually, given up her virtue to Jim.

"This was wrong Jim we were supposed to wait, until marriage. What am I going to tell my mother, when she asked me what I was doing?" she questioned shutter her eyes closed, as she shook her head.

"I told you not to scream so much Jane. I tried my hardest to be as soft as possible, I'm sorry if it hurt for a moment back there. You don't have to tell your mom anything- she doesn't have to know. Jane this wasn't wrong, I'm going to be right here for you by your side." he told her holding her hand, making her smile.

"You say that now but we don't know that for sure. I mean tonight you say you love me, but tonight was also the night we did it. How about tomorrow when we aren't sleeping together, will you honestly still love me?" Jane asked him as he nodded, making her nearly blush at the thought.

"Jane, why can't you see how much I really do love you? We've been friends for too long for me to tell you, I won't love you tomorrow. If I've loved you for all these years, I think I can love you for even longer. What we just did right now was a way for me to show you, how much I do love you" he told her kissing her on the cheek, as she kissed him on the lips.

"I know you love me, there's just something wrong about this picture. Maybe it's just because I've given up everything, I don't feel so young anymore. I've always been such a child and now you've taken that from Me." she explained as tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Jane, Jane I didn't rape you okay I mean you wanted it like I did…right?" he questioned reassuring her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Jim I'm not sure what I wanted all I know, is that you love me and I feel so guilty. I feel so cheated, and I don't even know where I'm right now. I feel so lost and scared, so I'm not sure what I wanted back there. Whether it was you, your heart, or your body all I know is that I gave it up to you anyways." Jane cried wiping tears from her face, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Things will be better tomorrow I promise, we both wanted each other I know that. The way you looked at me, the way I looked at you we wanted each other. Right now I get it you're confused, but I didn't hurt you. Do you love me?" he inquired as she nodded without any hesitation.

"_Jim is my best friend, I gave him my virtue…how can't I love him?"_ she asked herself and then spoke "How can't I love you, after all you were the one who deflowered me."

Jim let out a gentle laugh, as he picked up her chin "Please use a different term, deflowered sounds so painful."

"I'm sorry but I can't think of another word, that wouldn't make us feel so uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I wasn't any good at it, I mean it was my first time." she apologized shyly looking down at her feet, but quickly looked up realizing she naked.

A blanket covered the both of them as they both lay in her bed, covered from the shadows. They both remained still staring into each other's eyes.

"You were amazing, you felt so good believe me Jane you were perfect in bed. Even for a first timer you were perfect you know how gorgeous you are. I love you Jane please don't ever forget that, don't let anyone ever make you think otherwise?" he begged her as she nodded feeling as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, bringing her chest on top of his.

"Will you stop it this isn't how girls like me are supposed to act? Honestly Jim it's like you know exactly what I'm against, and try to make me like it regardless of my reasons. Can you just go like now, just leave my room!" Jane told him through gritted teeth, pushing him off the bed.

"Fine then, I guess if that's what you want I'll be leaving. Just don't forget I will always be your first time, and that is an honor. I'll always love you Jane, you'll always be the sweetest kid I know." he told her waving goodbye, as he put his clothes back on and made his way out the window.

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up to the sound of two doves, sitting right outside her window. At first she just stared them they seemed, to be so in love. She could've sworn the female dove had turned almost a pink shade, while the male dove remained charming. It was almost like watching a sweet love story, and her bedroom window had become the scenery.

"My bedroom had become my scenery, it's where I lost everything." she whispered sitting up, as she walked over to the bathroom.

"_Then again maybe it's where I found exactly, what I was looking for."_ Jane suggested wrapping a towel around her waist, and then there was a knock at her window.

She opened it to find Jim outside she let him in, and smiled. He couldn't keep his mind off of what was under the towel however his eyes and heart were, all in the right place.

"I came back here to apologize, last night you really didn't want to do anything. I shouldn't have forced you to do anything you didn't want do. Please Jane, can you ever forgive me for what I did?" he apologized as he fell to his knees, looking up to her.

A seductive smile appeared on her face, as she let the two fall to the floor "That's fine, apology accepted if you come take a bath with me that is?"

"Wait, what now you're asking me to sleep with you?" Jim questioned in confusion as she nodded, throwing her hair back.

"Last night was my first time I was so unsure and scared, now I know how it feels and I want it again. I want to feel your body again Jim, just right now I want to take a bath. Mind waiting and then we can go out, and just talk about all this?" she asked him as he nodded, and she walked off to her bathroom.

When Jane came back out she wore a pink dress, which went down to her ankles. Her hair was wet but she didn't mind. She quickly put on her brown shoes, and ran up to Jim excitedly. The two stared at each other face to face, a smile on both their faces.

"So where do you plan to take me now, it better not be your house?" she smiled flirtatiously still not sure, of what she wanted.

"Hey my house isn't that bad. What's a matter this time, you look so scared?" he inquired as she shook her head, gripping onto his shirt bringing him closer.

"Trust me I'm feeling a lot of things right now, but that's what happens when you're young and in love. I'm not sure if I love you, or if I simply like you but we do have something going on. Whether it's our friendship growing into something more or, it's the heat of what happened last night. All I know is that you can't leave me Jim promise me, you won't leave me?' Jane begged as Jim let out a soft laugh, as he picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going to take you somewhere you've never been before. Somewhere that only the two of us can be together, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone?" he smiled as she nodded, as Jim led her towards the window.

"What about my mother, what will I tell her when she asks where was I?" Jane questioned as he slowly took her outside, allowing her to breathe the fresh air.

"Tell her you went to the store or something, right now I need you to relax. I'm taking you to that little field, with all the different flowers." Jim told her as she looked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That sounds lovely, my goodness this makes me feel like such a…" she gasped unexpectedly realizing they were both thinking the same thing.

"Like such a kid." The couple said simultaneously as he left a gentle kiss, on her forehead making her face light up.

**A/N: As always I opened to suggestions as long as they apply to my rules. Also I had fun with this one because it defiantly was a new couple. I mean I didn't know it existed until I wrote this. Anyways until next chapter…**


	8. The Art of Beauty and Grace

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I plan to continue to regularly update this story. You see the problem I had with this story is I got all these creative and original ideas, but I didn't get any plot to follow. Meaning I barely had an outline to go through for some of the couples. Making it very hard, thankfully disney-fr3ak did give me something to work with. So for anyone who has suggested a couple, but hasn't given me any plot or outline. Now would be a great time, because it would help a lot. Enjoy chapter 8…**

_**Dedicated to my good friend disney-fr3ak**_

**Chapter 8: The Art of Beauty and Grace**

Esmeralda gently rocked her body back and forth, to the sound of the gorgeous music. She danced on the wooden stage, as the Parisians watched in awe. Every time the young lady amazed the crowd, the sound of coins thrown at stage made her smile. She gently hoped and bounced on the delicate balls of her feet. Her emerald green eyes gently stared at the delight in children's face, the amazement in the woman's face, and the lust of the men. However the young gypsy paid no mind to the inner reaction of her audience. Mainly she focused on how much was thrown on stage, and what she could spend it on to survive.

"_Bread, butter, maybe some new clothes, and the rest will go to the poor."_ she told herself as immediately she stopped dancing, and posed.

Immediately the crowd started dancing, and Esmeralda earnestly bowed. However as she bowed she secretly collected all the money, making sure no one saw. She didn't want to give off the impression that all she wanted was money. She had voluminous jet black hair tied with a purple ribbon, and caramel skin. Esmeralda wore a white top with a blue midsection, along with a purple sarong. She was barefoot, and wore a golden hoop earring on her left ear. Also she wore a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. From there she got back up, and raced behind the long velvet curtain. As Esmeralda made her way backstage, she entered the small tent she had set up. It was only a temporary tent, though she only used it when she had a performance. Esmeralda walked over to the vanity mirror, and stared at herself in it.

"_What do they see you in, Esmeralda? What do you have they love to watch? You're no star, you're barely able-"_ Suddenly her train of thought was cut off, as someone entered her tent.

Esmeralda quickly turned around, and took a few steps back until she was leaning against her vanity mirror. She immediately grabbed the carving knife she had kept on the table. Hiding it under her hand, she noticed a man had entered her tent.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, I didn't mean to scare you." he reassured her but not for a second, did she allow her guard down.

"Get out of here. I don't even fully have permission to be back stage. Let alone does anyone else who comes in here. Now get out before the two of us get kicked out, then again I don't think you even have an act." Esmeralda told him getting a firm grip around the knife.

"You are right I am from the audience, the way you danced were incredible. However if it's a decent meal you're trying to get to. You won't even be able to get a loaf of bread, on what the audience gave you. Would you like some help?" The man offered making Esmeralda's mouth drop.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know your name, how can I accept anything from you. For all I know you could take me into an alley, gag my mouth so no one can hear me scream, and have your way with me. I can't trust you even if I had to, which I don't." Esmeralda explained making him smile.

"My name is Naveen I came from the far country, of Maldonia. I've been in this country for three months, and not once have I seen anyone as beautiful as you. The way you dance to the music, the way your body moves. You're gorgeous Esmeralda." Naveen complemented her, making her _almost_ warm up.

Naveen had brown hair, amber eyes, and light dark skin. He wore dark cream vest, white shirt, and a red necktie. He wore both cream pants and a matching colored cap, with brown shoes.

"Thank you that's very sweet, but I don't need any help. I'm fine on my own, really. I can take care of myself. Thank you for the offer thought, that's really kind of you Naveen." she reassured him, as she turned around to face her mirror, fixing her hair casually.

Naveen suddenly took a step closer, forcing her to jump around and point her dagger towards him. He remained frozen knowing that even the slightest move, could make her plunge the dagger into his core.

"Tell me why did you even bother coming to me? Why did you come to Paris, if you're from this foreign country?" she inquired placing one of her hands on her hips, and used the other one to keep a firm grip on her carving knife.

"Well like I said I've been in this country for three months, and today I was taking a stroll through the city. That was when I saw the large crowd of people surrounding the stage, and then I saw a beautiful creature dancing on stage." Naveen told her trying to be as charming as ever, but she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Oh really, was there an animal dancing behind me? I didn't realize there was a dog, or cat dancing behind Me." she replied sharply, and then rolled her eyes continuing "First of all I am a grown woman not a creature, and second do you even have a place to sleep?"

"What do you mean? If you're asking if I have a house or not, I do. It's nothing compared to what I have back home, but it is something. You're more than welcome to come if you'd like. I would never take advantage of you Miss. Esmeralda. I'm a man of my word, believe it or not." he said and she simply let out a mocking laugh, still not being able to place the knife down.

"Aren't they all, trustworthy? That's what you think until something actually happens, and you realize it's all a lie. So you tell me Naveen, what makes you so different from any other man in Paris? How do I know you're not going take me to your home, have your way with me and then kill me? How do I even know you give the slightest emotion about me?" she interrogated him, as he took a few steps closer and softly placed his hand on her hand.

He gently pushed her hand down, making her hand slowly let go of the dagger. Her gazed locked on the weapon, as she watched as the metal clashed against the ground. Never had she ever been so comfortable, with being so safe around anyone.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?" she inquired hugging herself, as a sympathetic look appeared upon his face.

"Nothing, I told you exactly who I am and how I saw you. The way you move is amazing you have talent. That doesn't mean that you don't need help, just please let me help you?" he begged making her shake a bit.

"_Whether I want to believe it or not, he's right. I don't really have anywhere to sleep tonight. The Court of Miracles is so crowded now-a-days, and there have been so many crimes committed recently. I'm not sure sleeping on the floor is even safe anymore. Besides I'll have my knife with me at all times. If he tries to pull anything slick I'll cut him where it'll count."_ she told herself looking up into the Naveen's eyes.

"Fine but I swear if you lay a finger on me, I'll…I'll-" Esmeralda was cut off before she could continue her sentence.

"You'll plunge the knife inside of me, and watch as the blood spurges out." Naveen said as if he had heard the sentence before.

"And then some…" she sighed as the two walked out of the tent, and into the crowded streets of Paris.

Naveen led Esmeralda inside the small cottage, and she felt the cold wooden floor. She slightly let out a smile as her bare feet touched the squeaky floorboard. She walked over to the unlit fireplace, and sat on top of the small, fuzzy, red rug.

"This is a nice place you've got here Naveen. I wish I had a place like this, that way practicing my dance moves would be a lot easier." she explained as he sat down next to her, and leaned against the sofa chair that was behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking Esmeralda…where do, you live?" he inquired expecting her to hide her face in shame, but instead she made direct eye contact with him.

"I live in a tent that is located in the Court of Miracles. I doubt you know where it is though." Esmeralda replied and for a moment he remained skeptical.

"In a tent, you say that with such pride as if…" he didn't dare continue afraid of what she would say.

"_How odd even though she has nothing, she acts as if she has the world under her thumb."_ Naveen told himself as they quickly broke eye contact, and she shyly looked at the floor.

"The way you danced back there by the way was beautiful. You are quite the performer you are much more than a gypsy, if you ask me. You are a real emerald up on stage, therefore you shine like one." Naveen said charismatically making her blush a bit- he took pride in seeing how sensitive, she was around him.

"_Get a hold of yourself Esmeralda, you don't even know him! He's a stranger; he's a loser in the flesh. How do you know he won't treat you like the other guys you've been with?"_ she questioned herself, throwing her hair back.

"Um, Esmeralda if you don't mind me asking...perhaps I could help you perform? I'd do it for free as well. I can create the music you dance too, what do you say?" Naveen explained as she gave him a raised eyebrow look, as if she was taken away by his offer.

"Oh really, tell me Naveen what instrument do you even play?" Esmeralda inquired, as he stood up and ran into his room.

He haste fully returned, and in his hand was a ukulele. Esmeralda let out a loud laugh, as he stood in front of her and started playing. Right before she could comment, he started dancing whimsically bringing a smile to her face.

"Dance with me Esmeralda?" he asked her courteously, placing his hand out for hers as she sat on the floor.

"Nothing would make me happier." she replied in a hush tone, as she grabbed onto her hand and picked her up.

Immediately the two started dancing, as Naveen played his instrument with such joy. Eventually the two parted, and Naveen found himself staring at the beauty in his house. He watched as her hips swayed to his music, how her eyes lit up as she dance. She was gorgeous, her jet black hair waved in the air majestically.

"You have quite a talent on that ukulele. Ever consider joining a band, you could make some serious money with that thing." she commented, making him chuckle as he played the instrument faster.

"Tell me Esmeralda, what is a girl like you doing dancing on the streets? You light up when you dance, if there's anyone who could make money with their talent it's you. And I don't mean collecting money on the streets, I mean professionally." Naveen commented, and immediately felt guilt for she had suddenly stopped dancing.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Esmeralda, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." he said sincerely, as she shook her head and turned to face him.

"It's not you, it's just you made me remember something." Esmeralda explained as she grabbed onto his hand, and then sat down forcing him to sit alongside her.

"You see about two years ago, I lived with this amazing guy who I loved. His name was Phoebus, and he was the sweetest man I'd ever met. He took care of me, and made me feel extremely special with every passing moment. We spoke of a future together, and we told each other. If we had a girl we would name her Rosemary, and if we had a boy we would name him Zephyr. I would teach Rosemary to dance, and he would teach Zephyr how to swordfight. It sounded like such a perfect dream, until…" she stopped speaking as tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

"Esmeralda it is okay, you don't have to finish if you don't want to." Naveen reassured her, but she simply shook her head as she wiped her tears off.

"No, no it's fine I just haven't ever really, told anyone this story. I don't even know why I'm even telling you, I guess I just…trust you?" Esmeralda explained as the two stared into each other's eyes, and he softly picked up her chin.

"Well let's see I trust you because you're smart, you're funny, you've made today the best day ever. Honestly Esmeralda, I've been in this country for three months and not once have I done anything this fun." he told her smoothly, and then whispered in a hush tone "I haven't seen anything this beautiful, either."

Suddenly Esmeralda's face lit up, and she questioned "That means you haven't see the Notre Dame Cathedral, have you?"

Naveen shook his head in reply, making her smile in joy almost as if she was excited.

"Well then would you like to come see it with me, Naveen? It is such a beautiful Cathedral it's my favorite place in all of Paris! Believe it or not it's my favorite place in all of France. Oh please Naveen please, come see it with me? I would love to be the first one to show you?" she begged as he nodded excitedly, making her jump of joy and clap her hands.

It was right there and then, as he watched her body move up and down in joy. It was that split second that Naveen realized how beautiful she was. He noticed that it wasn't just her dancing, and personality he loved about her. It was her physical appearance as well. He knew very well he was no pig however he also knew, very well he was a…_man._

"_I would never hurt Esmeralda, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious. I wonder the way her body looks unclothed?"_ he pondered as she sat back down, and simply smiled at him.

That night, even though Naveen's curiosity wanted to get the best of him he made sure the two slept apart from each other. Esmeralda slept in the guest room, as he slept in his own room. It was that same night that both Naveen & Esmeralda, wondered about what they wanted in life. Esmeralda decided it would be best to give Naveen a chance, and Naveen decided it would be best to allow life to play out. The young man knew his life was already a mess as it is- what if Esmeralda was the one that could fix it all?

* * *

The following day the couple found themselves, roaming the streets of Paris. Everything that caught their attention, the couple would stop for. Whether it was to feed the pigeons that stood near the cathedral or watch as the children played joyfully, the couple was happy. Everything in Paris, France that day was gorgeous! From the animals that flew over the sky's, or the people who walked through the streets merrily. As Naveen and Esmeralda finally sat down on a bench, they both noticed how crowded the area was.

Esmeralda turned over to face him, and with a curious look inquired "What do you say Naveen, you'll play your instrument and I'll dance?"

"I say," he started and gently played a few strings as he continued answering "we have nothing to lose, dance for them!"

Immediately Esmeralda started dancing, to the sound of Naveen's ukulele. The gypsy danced gracefully, twirling and spinning alongside the harmonic melody. In no time the couple had already caught the attention of a large crowd. People started throwing countless coins at them, but Esmeralda hardly noticed. She was too busy laughing and dancing, and Naveen was too distracted with the way Esmeralda danced. Finally once they were done the crowd quickly broke up, and Naveen haste fully collected the money. As Esmeralda finished dancing, she walked over to Naveen with a smile on her face.

She let out a soft laugh "That was fun Naveen! You know you're really good at playing that ukulele. Where on Earth did you learn to play like that?"

"I just sort of learned on my own, in Maldonia you could find street bands everywhere. When I was little I would watch this amazing ukulele player all the time. I guess I just sort of learned from him. That's not the real question that's important though, where did you learn to dance like that?" he inquired and she simply smiled, as she turned around and stared at the cathedral.

"Well it is right there, what are you waiting for?" Naveen inquired excitedly as she shrugged, and quickly grabbed onto his hand as they raced into the cathedral.

As they dashed into the cathedral, they immediately allowed silence to take over. For the rest of the morning the couple walked through the entire church. Naveen watched in awe as Esmeralda humbly respected, and appreciated everything inside the building. Everything from the statues, the glass windows, and even a few of the chambers…it was all so new to Naveen. He wasn't sure to allow his religious side to come out, or simply adore the fact how religious Esmeralda was. He respected that about her- he realized how pure she became, the second they stepped foot on the cathedral. It wasn't until the couple found themselves standing in front of a crucifix, that Esmeralda broke silence.

"You know sometimes I like to pretend, whenever I visit he walks with me. Sometimes I think he's in the crowd watching me dance. Everywhere I go he's with me, except when I'm in bed. Whenever I close my eyes to sleep, it's like he just vanishes from me. Last night Naveen, I wanted to feel his touch just one more time. But it's like he's trying to tell me he's gone…and he's not coming back." she explained as tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks.

"Esmeralda, I don't mean to intrude but how did Phoebus die?" Naveen inquired as she looked over to him, and quickly dried her tears.

"He was assassinated by a man who had been watching me. The man had taken everything from me. I didn't realize he had killed Phoebus until the die of his funeral. The man approached me, and looked at me with eyes of sympathy. It wasn't until the man offered to take me home, did I realize how heartless he could be. It was my fiancé's funeral, and that pervert was trying to pull a move on me. Two days later I killed him with my own two hands, I have no regrets." she admitted in a hush tone, not keeping her eyes off of Naveen.

"I would've done the same thing, if I were in your position." he replied picking up her chin, as a sly smile appeared on my face.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I did what had to be done. Besides I swore I would never look back. I mean, don't we all have things we're not proud of?" she questioned and he nodded shyly, and with a deep sigh he looked deep into her eyes.

"Back in Maldonia, about a year ago I took a girl's virginity. I didn't mean to though, we were both drunk and got carried away. We cared for each other very much, we were very close friends. But after that night, she hated me for even laying a hand on her. We never saw each other ever again." he admitted, and Esmeralda suddenly felt sympathy for Naveen.

"Hey don't give me that look, if you can accept my sin then I can accept yours. Even after I told you, I killed someone you still look at me the same way." she commented bringing a smile to his face.

"What look?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow look, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Suddenly in a sincere tone, she replied as she light blushed "You look at me like I gleam bright then the stars. You look at me like I'm warmer than the sun, like I can fly above the sky. When in reality I'm just a gypsy."

"You're much more than a gypsy Esmeralda, you are a pure beauty sent from the same heaven this cathedral prays to." Naveen explained as the two got closer and closer, until their lips were about two inches away.

"If we weren't in church, I would ask you to kiss me." Esmeralda admitted as she flashed a smile.

"Well how would, you like to get away for a while? We can always come back later?" he suggested as he grabbed onto her hand, and the two raced out of the cathedral.

* * *

Naveen quickly closed the door behind them, as the couple haste fully entered the cottage. Immediately as he turned around from closing the door, Esmeralda jumped on him. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around her neck. She felt as he lustfully claimed her lips, forcing her to throw her head back. The kiss was passionate, in fact the couple was so caught up in the kiss they had almost forgotten what they were going to do. As he gently placed her on the floor, she quickly pushed him on a wooden chair.

"Um, Esmeralda what are you doing?" he questioned her, as she placed her index finger on his lips.

He watched in pure lust as Esmeralda, slowly teased him by taking off the blue corset she wore. She then threw it on the floor, and took off her white shirt revealing her silky, red bra.

"I have to say Esmeralda you aren't making this a lot of clothes. You are wearing a lot, I promise you I won't take this long to undress." Naveen commented as she smiled, taking off her long skirt.

All she wore now was her red bra, with matching colored underwear. She then got on all fours, and crawled over to Naveen. He excitedly watched as she got off from the ground, and stood on her knees. He then licked his dry lips, as she unbuckled the belt that was heavily buckled around his waist. She then took off his pants, until it was down to his ankles.

"You look gorgeous Esmeralda, you're perfect." Naveen complemented her, as he quickly took off his jeans.

Before he could do anything else, Esmeralda stood up on the floor and sat on his lap. She placed his body in between her legs. He expected her to make the first move, but Esmeralda found herself simply sitting there.

"E-E-Esmeralda, are you okay?" he whispered and she slowly just shook her head, and looked down in shame.

"I haven't been with a man like this since Phoebus's death, I know I'm ready for this it's just…" she sighed trying her hardest not to cry, but unexpectedly she felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Esmeralda I would never hurt you ever, I would never leave you. I trust you with my heart, and all I ask is for you to do the same. I love you Esmeralda, I want to give you everything and more. Do you think you could just, have faith in me?" he questioned as she confidently nodded, and then slowly kissed him.

At first the kiss felt average, but before she knew it his tongue found hers. She slightly let out a moan, as he rocked his hips back and forth. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, when in reality it had only lasted a moment or two. When Esmeralda opened her eyes again, she couldn't believe they were both still wearing clothes.

"Naveen I can't take it anymore, I need to feel you. Take off your shirt and boxer shorts, please?" she begged as he nodded, making her help him out of his shirt.

At first it took Esmeralda a second to adjust, to what she was seeing. She was surprised to see how well built, Naveen's bare chest was. For it certainly not noticeable at all, at least not through his shirt that is.

"Do you like what you see?" Naveen inquired confidently, as Esmeralda simply nodded with her jaw open not sure what to say.

"Um, Naveen before you do anything. I want you to carry me to your bed first, I want to do this right." she explained as he picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Once they entered his bedroom, Naveen gently laid her on his bed. She watched as he jumped on the bed, and literally crawled over to her. Soon he found himself on top of her, both of them still wearing their underwear.

"N-Naveen I'm a little scared, to be honest with you." she admitted and immediately he softly kissed her lips.

"How about now, are you still scared?" he questioned, and for once in her life she found herself being something she hadn't been in a long time.

"_I'm not scared anymore, I'm-I'm…valiant."_ she told herself as she looked up into his eyes, and smiled at him seductively.

"I love you Naveen, and I want you to take me now." she insisted as she watched him take off his underwear.

Esmeralda felt as he lovingly took off her bra, and then her underwear. Leaving her exposed, however she didn't feel that way. She actually felt comfortable around Naveen. She knew he truly loved her.

"You're beautiful Esmeralda. You shine brighter than all the fireplaces that burn in Paris." Naveen, whispered as he passionately made love to the woman he adored.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, and I just want to say I'll be back to updating regularly now a days. I mean now that summer is rolling in, I'll have tons of spare time. So I guess you could say I'm back! As always I opened to suggestions as long as they apply to my rules. But like I said before, if you have a couple to suggest please leave me an outline or something. Anyways thank you so much for reading everyone, until next chapter…**


	9. All Will Be Forgiven…I Believe

**A/N: Well like I said before, I'll be back for to updating regularly. I hope you all like this chapter, because just like all the other chapters I had fun writing this! Enjoy chapter 9…**

_**Suggested by MysteryGirl7Freak**_

**Chapter 9: All Will Be Forgiven…I Believe**

Peter Pan rapidly flew over the sea frantically! However the young man remained very calm. He tried his hardest to stay that way. He carefully listened to the sound of the waves as they crashed against the shore. He could picture all the seashells they would leave behind, and all the ones that they would collect. To Peter the ocean seemed endless, however it also seemed a hundred percent universal. Although he truly didn't understand himself how the sea worked, he knew it reached each and every corner of the world.

"_The water that touches the land of this castle, is the same water that touches Neverland."_ he thought to himself, as he flew over to one of the windows.

He slowly peeked inside, and to his surprise he could see exactly what was inside. There seemed to be a bed and a girl was sleeping on the bed. She looked as if she was pretty cold, so that would only make this easier. However most importantly, inside the cramped bedroom was his shadow. Just the thought of knowing his shadow wasn't with him, made Peter feel a lot denser. He felt as he slightly began to fall to the ground. Peter quickly shook his head, clearing the thought from his head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he whispered to himself in a worried tone, as he rapidly gripped onto the window handle.

He opened in and softly jumped inside. Once his feet touched the cold marble floor, he felt rather secure. However he could see his shadow as it playfully moved from the bedroom wall, to the bedroom ceiling.

"_Well at least I'm inside now, this way I can get that no good shadow!"_ he thought to himself in anger, crossing his arms in frustration.

However the anger quickly subsided, as his attention was brought to a strange object on a wooden table. Peter quietly crept over to the object, as he eyed in complete and utter confusion. It took him about a moment until he identified the object as a locket. He softly picked it up, and read the word that seemed to be engraved at the top.

"_M-e-l-o-d-y_, _I bet that's the name of the girl who's sleeping in that bed over there. This locket looks a lot like a golden scallop with a chain for the necklace."_ he pondered as he carefully opened the locket, and immediately it started playing music.

Peter Pan was slender, practically teenaged; he had fiery red hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and pointed ears like an elf. He wore a, green shirt with tight olive tights. Around his waist he wore a brown belt with the dagger in its hostler. Atop his head was a green cap with a red feather on it, and on his feet he wore tan shoes.

He found himself staring in awe, as an image appeared inside the locket. He was surprised to see how the music fit perfectly with the image. He saw a picture of a beautiful castle it was completely golden, and looked gorgeous. Swimming around the palace was what seemed to be a mermaid. Peter was familiar with such species, for there were many mermaids in Neverland. However the male counterpart, who swam around the castle, confused Peter.

Suddenly the girl, who slept in bed, mumbled something "We live in harmony under the sea…"

Peter curiously flew over to the girl, as she twisted and turned in her bed. He slightly tilted his head unsure of what she was saying. For a second he had almost forgotten why he was in her room. He quickly remembered, and decided he was going to be smart about it. Peter slickly took out the dagger, which he kept in his belt's holster. He made sure he had a tight grip on it, and then placed it above her as if he was going to stab her. Immediately his shadow quickly rushed off the ceiling, onto the wall and try to stop Peter was it was on. He quickly found himself tumbling on the floor, in a circle. Peter suddenly bumped into the wall, causing the girl in bed to wake up.

"Mom, dad what's going on?" she called out as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Suddenly she could see perfectly, and remained there frozen in fear. There was a boy in front of her, and in his hand was a knife!

"Please don't scream. I won't hurt you I just came in here for my shadow. I'm begging you not scream, m-my name's Peter. W-what's your name?" he asked her in a very hush tone, making the girl very nervous.

"Y-you have a knife in your hand, though. Are you going to kill me?" she inquired, he quickly shook his head placing his knife back in his belt.

"I was only trying to scare my shadow into coming back. It likes you, but I don't even know your name?" Peter explained as the girl remained completely, and utterly confused.

"My name is Melody… you really shouldn't be here though. If my parents were to find out I was hiding a boy, they'd kill me." Melody told him, with a smile as she gently got out of bed.

Melody had black ponytailed hair, ocean blue eyes, and rosy pink lips. She wore a cream colored tank-top shirt, with an aquamarine colored bow on it. She also wore a matching pair of cream colored pants, and the twelve year old was barefoot.

"I'm sorry it's just that, I needed my shadow to fly. It was hiding from me in your room, I never meant to bother you." he explained as he solemnly made his way towards the window.

"Wait! Did you just say you were trying to catch your shadow? Plus you can fly…where are you going, anyways?" she asked him, her questions darting everywhere leaving her unsure of which one to answer first.

"Yeah I did fly here, my name is Peter Pan I came here from Neverland. It's the best place ever there's fairies, mermaids, pirates, Indians! It's not that far from here either, it's really easy to get there…as long as you believe." he explained as Melody, walked over to him shyly.

"Wait did you say mermaids? You have no idea how interested in mermaids I am, look at this!" Melody exclaimed as she ran over to the table, picking up her locket, and then showing it to Peter.

"Oh I know what that is, I hope you don't mind… I saw it before." he explained as Melody opened it with enthusiasm, immediately the music started playing.

"You see Peter, that one swimming around the castle that's a mermaid. She's really pretty, and the other one swimming is a merman. I love the music because it goes perfectly with what they're doing. My grandfather gave this locket to me, when I was just a baby." Melody admitted as Peter stared at the merman in confusion.

"There's no mermen in Neverland, there's only mermaids. They're really pretty though, would you like to come see them?" he suggested putting his hand out for hers.

"Um, I don't know I mean if my parents found out I left. I mean how do, you get to Neverland, anyways?" she questioned as he grabbed her hand, and took her over to the window.

"Do you see that star over there, the one that shines brighter than all the others?" Peter questioned as she nodded in reply.

"You get to Neverland by following the second star to the right, and keep on going straight on 'till morning. I have to go Melody, so do you or do you not want to come?" he asked putting his hand out for hers again.

"_Wow he's really asking me to go with him, I mean never has a boy asked me to go anywhere with him! Plus Peter's really cute, maybe I should go…just for a little."_ she thought to herself, as she looked up into Peter's eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with you but we have to be quiet. Plus we have to come back soon, if my parents find out I've left they'll-" Melody was quickly cut off as she grabbed onto his hand, and he haste fully flew out the window.

"Wow, Peter don't you have some that dust for me?" she asked as Peter gripped onto her hand, he had forgotten she couldn't fly.

"Oh I'm sorry Melody I forgot you couldn't fly, and Tinkerbell didn't even know I left." he apologized as he landed on the sandy shore, placing Melody on the ground.

"But Peter I really want to see Neverland, there must be some other way I could get there. You said there were mermaids in Neverland, can't I swim there?" Melody asked but he simply shook his head.

"Nope, although the seas are universal…you have to fly to the star to get there." he explained making Melody frown, as she stared at the star.

"Great so that means I'm stuck here, I was so looking forward to meeting the other mermaids. It would've been so cool, meeting mermaids from other places besides Atlantica!" Melody exclaimed, quickly realizing she said too much.

"Atlantica- what's that?" he inquired making Melody take a few steps back.

"It's a kingdom under the sea, of mermaids and merman. I know about this kingdom because, I'm a mer-mermaid." she admitted bringing a smile to Peter's face.

"Really-" Peter's voice called out, it seemed as if it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yup, I wish there was some way I could show you. It's just that I would need to have my locket on, in order to touch water and become a mermaid. I left in my room, you probably think I'm so sort of hybrid of mermaid and human?" she admitted, making her feel extremely insecure.

"No, no I don't think of you as a freak at all Melody. To be honest with you, I think you're really pretty. You're a lot prettier than the mermaids in Neverland, that's for sure." Peter admitted making her blush, and let out a sweet giggle.

"Awww Peter, that's so sweet no guy has ever called me pretty. Well at least not a guy who's as cute, as you are." Melody admitted throwing her hair back, trying to act flirty.

"Cute- wait a second how could I be cute? It's not like I'm a baby or something?" Peter asked her, making her laugh at his confusion.

"No, no, no I don't mean cute as in adorably cute. I mean cute as in charming, or handsome?" Melody explained as she nervously licked her lips, taking a few steps back.

Peter almost turned beat red from her complement, as he found himself flying off the ground. He let out a loud sigh, as he flew over to her with a romantic look on his face. It took Melody a second to realize, the two were face to face. Nervously Melody let out a friendly smile, not sure what to do nor what to say.

"_Wow I can't believe he just called me pretty. A guy has never called me pretty before, and I can't believe I actually called him handsome. I've never done that before…"_ she thought to herself, looking nervously at her feet.

"_What do I do now…is she expecting me to do something? Did I say something wrong? Why is she being so quiet? She wasn't being quiet before? What's wrong with her?"_ he asked himself eyeing Melody up and down.

Suddenly without any hesitation, Melody closed her eyes and quickly kissed Peter. It was a very short kiss, it hardly lasted a minute. Their lips parted for about a moment, and then rapidly pulled apart. The second the kiss was over, Melody was blushing red and couldn't believe she did that! However Peter simply stood there, an utterly confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry…did you not like it?" she questioned starting to feel rather embarrassed.

"No, no it's not that Melody. Well I guess you could say…I'm not sure." Peter whispered to her, as he took a few steps closer to her.

"It was my first kiss too Peter, I'm glad it was with you. Believe me I was really scared to do it, I-I hope you're not mad with me." Melody admitted sheepishly making Peter feel really sympathetic.

"_No, I don't want Melody to think I didn't like it! It was really nice… I think? I've never been kissed before. So how would I even know what was good, or what was bad?"_ he thought to himself; contemplating his words, knowing the longer the silence lasted. The worse Melody would feel.

Peter began to panic, not sure of what to do, he quickly leaned in. Before Melody could feel it, Peter quickly stole a kiss. The moment their lips parted Melody placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just kissed a boy for the second time now. Let alone a boy she actually liked.

"There- I hope that helped you, understand what I think about it." Peter told her taking a few steps back, wanting to see how she'd react.

"Uh-huh, I understand exactly how you felt about our kiss." Melody winked and then whispered in his ear "You liked it…a lot, more then you'll admit it."

"Maybe…I don't know. Why does it even matter?" Peter shrugged making Melody's jaw drop.

"Excuse me that was my first kiss, it means the world. I bet it was your first kiss too, how can you not care for it? It's special to me Peter, it's really special to Me." she explained feeling almost resented, by the fact that he could hardly care for their kiss.

"_That was my first kiss, with a boy and he hardly cares about it! I wish- I wish he would just show a little emotion about it. But he doesn't, he's acting so immature about it. He's treating it like it's nothing, like…it doesn't even matter."_ she thought to herself, clenching her fists as her eyes started getting watery.

"Melody, I don't understand, why are you crying?" he inquired but she simply shook her head, and ran over to her window.

"Don't, you ever come talk to me gain Peter Pan! We just had one of the sweetest moments ever, and I was actually starting to like you. Do you care though? No, because you're acting like such a-such a kid! I might be only twelve years old, but at least I know how much a girl's first means. You know Peter a lot of normal guys your age even get it. But you…I don't even think you care. Don't you ever see me again Peter, I-I hate you!" Melody screamed, as she climbed the vines up to her room, and slammed the windows closed.

"Melody wait, I didn't mean too! Melody I'm sorry please open your window, Melody!" Peter cried as he flew up to her window, and frantically kept on knocking.

She quickly shook her head, and angrily closed her curtains. The teenage girl then crept into her bed, curling into a ball. She covered her body completely under the covers, as tears fell down her cheek. The knocking wouldn't stop, nor would Peter's pleas and begs. The girl simply whimpered as she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to tune him out.

"I hate you Peter….I hate you, and I wish I never met you. I don't believe in Neverland, and I don't believe in you." Melody whispered through gritted teeth trying her hardest to forget about him, which would be impossible though.

* * *

The next morning Melody was greeted, by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Good morning your highness, rise and shine dear. You have a very busy day ahead of you." Carlotta explained as she immediately opened the curtains, forgetting that Melody was barely awake.

The sun was quickly shined in her face, as she sat up. Melody rubbed the sleep out of her eyes groggily, as she stretched her arms. Melody turned her body over, and she jumped out of bed with a smile.

"Morning- Carlotta. Can you go tell mom and dad that I'll be down soon for breakfast? Could you go prepare me a bath, I could really go for a nice shower." she asked her maid walking over to the table, grabbing her locket and quickly shoving it in the table drawer.

"Um- I'm afraid, Melody your parents won't be joining you for breakfast today. This morning your parents were going out for a swim, when they found a boy on the beach. At first they assumed he was dead, but he had a pulse and was faintly breathing. Poor thing, I doubt he's going to make it through the day." Carlotta explained making Melody's heart stop.

"_That can't possibly be Peter, I told him to leave last night. Eventually he stopped knocking, he must've returned to Neverland! I'm sure of it, because his screaming stopped. There's no way he could've just died."_ Melody thought to herself as, she started to shake- horrified at the thought.

Carlotta was elderly with fair skin. She had jet black hair tied up in a bun, chubby round cheeks, and motherly brown eyes. She wore a red dress, which had light blue sleeves, around her waist was a white apron, and atop her head was an orange colored bandana.

"Car-Carlotta, exactly where is this boy they found?" Melody inquired feeling as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"He's in the guest bedroom dearie, when your parents found him he was ice cold. Poor child, he was practically blue when they found him. I wouldn't go in there though, your highness. Your parents are awaiting his awakening. If he dies in the castle- then we don't know who to contact. We assume he's probably victim to some horrible shipwreck." Carlotta explained as Melody placed her hand over her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Anyhow, like you were saying before your highness. Would you like to have breakfast first, and then take your bath? Or would you much rather prefer-" The maid found herself cut off, as Melody raced out of the bedroom.

She ran out of her bedroom, and dashed down the hall. Her body was trembling, as feelings of complete and utter confusion clouded her mind. She rapidly jolted down the hallway, and into the ghost room. Once she was inside she closed the door behind her, and made sure she locked it. Melody slowly walked over to the bed, and there was Peter lying lifelessly. His body was practically buried in blankets.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry I should've never said what I said. I don't hate you… I don't hate you at all. You were my first kiss, and I care about you Peter. I only wish I could've told you sooner." Melody whispered grabbing onto his hand, feeling his frigid skin.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as it escaped from the corner of her eye. Melody couldn't believe it- any minute now, he could go.

"I'm so sorry Peter Pan- I should've never left you like that. I do believe in Neverland, with all my heart I believe in it! I'm so sorry I'm so terribly sorry Peter. I don't even know what happened back there. You were so unsure and nervous, and I was being so cruel. I don't' know what else to tell you Peter, I honestly don't." Melody whispered as she got down on her knees, and softly squeezed his hand.

She put her head down, trying her hardest to think positive. Melody had never felt this way for anyone, well perhaps her mother and father. But never a boy- let alone a boy she just met…or a boy she kissed.

"I love you Peter Pan, I love you with all my heart." Melody whispered, as she looked up and just like that he stopped breathing.

"No, no, no Peter, don't leave me! Peter please, I never got to say I'm sorry! I never got to thank you for kissing me! I never got to tell you about Atlantica, and you never got to tell me about Neverland. I want to know more, I want you to show me, that way we could be part of each other's worlds." she cried as she jolted up, and shook him by his shoulders, finding the tears nearly impossible to stop.

Melody merely watched as Peter stopped breathing, his chest no longer slowly went up and down. She placed her hand on his heart, and she could no longer feel the beating through his shirt. Melody then grabbed a hold of Peter's arm, flipping it over to feel his pulse. That as well was no longer touchable, because it wasn't there anymore. Melody shook her head, cupping her face in her hands.

"I love you Peter, I do believe in Neverland…_I believe in you."_ Melody whispered through tears, and suddenly she couldn't believe it.

It was as if by pure luck, or choice of words. The dust that would follow Peter when he flew, it seemed to have levitated above him. Right before her eyes, Melody watched as the dust made a circular shape. It moved in a circle above Peter, and then it all dashed back inside him. Immediately, Peter's eyes opened up and oxygen quickly when in and out of his nose.

"P-Peter, you're a live…you're not dead!" she cheered as he quickly woke up, letting out a huge breath of oxygen.

He quickly sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Peter threw the blankets, on the floor and let out a loud yawn.

"M-Melody I'm so sorry about what happened last night. You were right about what you said. Our first kiss was something special, it's one of the most important things ever Melody! You're one of the best, people in my life." Peter apologized innocently, making Melody blush.

"I'm so sorry for being so mean to you Peter. Right now you may be confused, that's because you're in my castle. This morning my parents found you unconscious on the sand. They thought you were dead. W-what happened to you out there Peter?" she inquired sitting down next to Peter.

"I'm not sure- Melody. I just remembered banging on your window, while screaming your name. Then suddenly it felt like someone stabbed my heart from the inside out. After that it was all just complete darkness." Peter explained as Melody looked up into his eyes.

"Last night Peter, I said I hated you and I didn't believe in you or Neverland. Do you think that could've possibly, done something?" Melody inquired feeling as the guilt slowly began to enter her.

"I don't know…maybe, I mean things like that happen to pixies. I didn't really know if it could happen to me, but that's probably what happened." Peter shrugged, making Melody frown a bit.

"I'm so sorry Peter… I take back every word I said, I didn't mean too. I love you so much Peter Pan, you mean the world to Me." she admitted as he confidently, picked her chin up forcing the two to make eye contact.

"Is that all you want to say to me?" Peter questioned flirtatiously, making her blush as she leaned in closer to him.

Melody wrapped her arms around his neck, as the two kissed. By instinct Peter kept on leaning, until Melody found herself lying down on her bed. The kiss was very passionate, full of pure emotion. That is all that happened though, the couple kissed as if they were never going to see each other again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Carlotta "Um Melody dear, are you in there? Do you still want me to set a bath for you?"

The couple parted, and looked into each other's eyes. They couldn't help but giggle, enjoying the fact that they were still so young.

"I love you Peter Pan." Melody whispered, not realizing how strong her words were.

"I love you back, Melody." Peter whispered, also not realizing how strong his words were.

He simply kissed her, as she ran her fingers through his hair innocently. The two loved each other very much, no matter what else anybody said. For who, else could love better, then children themselves.

**A/N: For sure, one of my much sweeter and very innocent chapters. I had so much fun writing this. And as always I'm opened to suggestions as long as they apply to my rules. But like I said before, if you have a couple to suggest please leave me an outline or plot to follow by. Anyways thank you so much for reading everyone, until next chapter…**


	10. Not a Single Flame Could Compare

**A/N: Hi everyone, so I'll admit I kind of took my time with this update. Why? Well you see I have these one-shots in the making, plus this one is my first Disney villain crossover so I wanted it to be good. I just want to quickly thank my good friend disney-fr3ak, for all the support she's given me with my writing. You're the best girl! Also sorry for the late update everyone, I've been feeling under the weather lately. Anyways, enjoy chapter 10 everyone…**

_**Dedicated to Turner Child**_

**Chapter 10: Not a Single Flame Could Compare**

Gothel quietly made her way down the cobble stone path, of the dark alley. She knew the way very well, in fact she knew the way a little too well. It had been quite a while since she had paid him a visit, since she had done him a favor. However Gothel knew very well he didn't see their romance as a favor, he saw it very much as love.

"_I'll almost be there soon. Hopefully he'll still take me in with open arms."_ she thought to herself as she rushed out of the alley, passed one of the guards, and into an adjacent alley.

Gothel knew that once she saw a guard she must've been near, for he constantly had guards protecting him. He was always so paranoid, always so strict about the outside world. She knew very well it was a miracle that he trusted her at all. She continued to walk down the cold path, as she got deeper and deeper into the alley.

Gothel almost fit what most would call an hourglass figure. She had shiny curly black hair, gray eyes, and dark shaded red lips. She wore a crimson dress, gold colored earrings that practically looked like spikes, and covering her body was a black cloak. She carefully kept the hood over her head, to make sure she didn't catch the attention of a guard. Quietly she continued on her way, trying her hardest to not make a sound.

She passed a few guards, and entered a couple alleys before she finally reached the Cathedral. His house wasn't far from the church but Gothel knew very well how much the church meant to him. Or at least how much he made her think it meant to him. He was a man of the church he would tell her. He vowed to protect the innocent, the righteous and vanquish all the sinful and evil. At least that's what he would tell her, on the coldest of all December nights. Whenever December came around, he would get a little too religious. Thankfully it wasn't December, far from it believe it or not. However at times when she was all alone, she would recall his words and wonder if what they had was sinful? She quickly shook her head not wanting the thought to penetrate her mind frame anymore. Gothel rapidly hid in another alley, as she made her way far from the Cathedral. Once she had gone far enough, she exited the alley and found herself into the city. Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the sky, making Gothel slightly jump.

"_It'll be raining soon, I better get to his house now."_ she told herself as she rapidly started racing down the streets of the city.

She passed many closed bakeries, countless clothing stores, and a few libraries. That wasn't the only thing that Gothel passed as she made her way down the streets. She also passed a few cottages most of them, were closed shut. She could already picture the little family's that lived inside the cottages, which reminded her of the little girl who awaits for her back home.

"Rapunzel…" she whispered under her breath, as she suddenly duck into another alley.

It took her a while until she finally reached the second largest building in all of Paris. Judge Frollo's house was almost as large as the Cathedral, but the city insisted that they give more respect to the church. The two buildings practically were equal in size. However the Cathedral was a few inches taller. As Gothel approached the large building she gasped in shock, she had never ever felt so small.

"_I almost forgot how large his home was… my god! This place makes Rapunzel's tower look so miniature." _she told herself as she approached the front door, but then took a few steps back.

Gothel hadn't seen her man in a while now. However she knew why, the last time she had seen him they had gotten into a huge argument. She humbly put her hand closer to the door, and surprisingly was able to make a fist. Immediately she knocked on the door, afraid of whom or what would open it.

"Remember Gothel you do not shake, you do not stutter, and you do not smile unless he lets you in. Do not show gratitude if he doesn't let you in, and do not smile unless he lets you in his house." she whispered to herself looking nervously at her feet, and just then the door opened.

"Finally you've arrived, I was wondering if you were going to come at all." A voice called out, she looked up to see him staring down at her.

"Claude, it's good to see you. How-how have you've been?" she questioned looking up to his face, trying her hardest to stay her ground.

Judge Claude Frollo was elderly, with pale skin. He wore various black robes, a black cap with red tassel. He eyed the woman who stood in front of him, to him she was gorgeous.

"Well, are you going to come in?" he smiled taking a few steps back allowing her to come in.

Gothel walked into his home and took off her black robe, handing it to him. She watched as he hung on the coat rack. She always favored his house over the cramped tower she had.

"Why don't you sit down, my sweet? Would you like some wine, I bought it today." Frollo asked as Gothel walked over to the wooden table, and sat down on the wooden chair.

She watched as he left her in the living room, and entered his kitchen. His house was rather petite. There was a rather large fire place, it had a rectangular shape. In front of the fire place was a beat up sofa, it had a lot stitches on it as if it had been ripped before. Next to the sofa was a night stand, with a drawer. That's all the made that made up the living room. However a few feet away from the sofa, on the right side there was the short dining table. Around the dining table there were only two chairs. There was one all the way on the left side of the table. And there was another table, all the way on the right side of the table.

"It's rather cold outside, and it's going to rain any minute." she explained as she walked over to the puny, glass window and closed the blue curtains.

Suddenly he walked back into the living room, and approached her. Immediately she sat down, and watched as he placed a glass cup on the table. He then filled it with the reddest of all wines, she watched as the liquid slowly poured into the cup.

"I haven't had a cup of wine since we last met. I've missed you Frollo. With the way I left you last time, I thought you would've never wanted to see me again." she apologized as she picked up the cup, and took a few sips of it.

She felt as it slowly went down her throat, giving her nothing but pure pleasure. It quenched her thirst perfectly. It wasn't safe to have a bottle of wine around the tower, after all Rapunzel was a very curious girl. A little too curious, it wasn't safe enough to keep a bottle of wine around.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, since the last time we saw each other. I've missed hearing your voice, hearing your laugh…feeling you." Frollo whispered as he grabbed onto her hand, sending an immediate shiver up her spine.

"Why don't you pour yourself a cup of wine, and meet me by the fire place?" Gothel suggested, grabbing her cup-slowly making her way over to the fire place, swaying her hips back and forth.

She sat down in front of the burning fire place, as the burning flames warmed her delicate skin. Gothel took a sip out of the glass chalice. As she drank the red wine from her cup, she heard as Frollo poured himself a cup. She placed the chalice on the floor and looked back. He stood there with a seductive smile, he picked up the chalice he held in his hand and walked over to her.

"I can only imagine all the suggestive thoughts, which are racing through your mind right now." she whispered as she helped him sit down.

"Would you like to live some of them out with me? Would you like to turn those thoughts, into actual memories?" Frollo inquired as she watched him take a drink of his wine.

"Now Frollo, you know how much I hate rushing into things. Besides last time I was here, you didn't even want to speak to me let alone touch me. What brings this new found lust?" she questioned placing her hand on top of his.

"Are you not listening to me, I missed you. Plus are you not listening to yourself? You apologized for just leaving me like that. Meaning you've considered my question, you've consider the changes." Claude explained making Gothel's eyes widen.

"Yes, although I've considered it that doesn't mean I'll actually marry you. There's only one reason why you want to marry me. It's because last time I saw you, we had intercourse and since we're not married you find it sinful. You find it wrong, and you haven't been the same since….am I right?" Gothel inquired as she stood up, and sat down on the sofa away from him.

"Don't run away from me, you know what we did is wrong! The only we can repent is if you marry me. Honestly, what on Earth do you have holding you back? What on god's Earth could be keeping you away from me, tell me? I order you to tell me!" Frollo screamed making Gothel bite her lower lip nervously.

"A daughter," she yelled in reply and suddenly his face turned pale, but she simply continued "back at home in a tower I have a daughter, who awaits my arrival. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You mean you've been with another man, before me? You can't possibly be telling me you've given this man a child?" he inquired practically horrified by just having to ask the question.

"Of course not, I found the child in the woods one day. I couldn't just leave her alone like that, I had to take her. Out of the good Catholic heart I have…I had to." she lied in a whispered tone, knowing just the words '_good catholic' _would melt his heart in a second.

"Oh I see, well I suppose I could relate." he replied thinking about the child he hid in the Cathedral, well in Frollo's eyes it wasn't child he was hiding but a 'little monster'.

"How could you Frollo? You tell me, what child have you been hiding these past few days?" Gothel questioned him letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I should've never raised my voice at you. I love you my dear, I truly love you. That is why I'm begging you to marry me?" he begged as he gently leaned closer to her, their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Frollo please, don't make me choose between you and my daughter. I love you two dearly, but I especially love my sweet little girl." Gothel explained not sure whether what she was saying was true or false.

"Give yourself to me now…" Claude whispered immediately claiming her lips, forcing her to lie down on her back.

Gothel let out a gentle moan feeling as his tongue found hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, as if it was by instinct. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as her back gently rested on the wooden floor. Frollo carefully left soft kisses up and down her neck, making her moan even louder. She unwrapped, her arms from his neck, and grabbed onto his tassel. She threw it to the ground and quickly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can we please continue this in your bedroom?" she suggested as he nodded, softly placing her on the ground.

She watched as Frollo picked her up, and walked over to the small stair case. There was a total off three steps. She felt as he held her in his arms, it wasn't a touch she was used to it. Gothel had gotten use to the feeling of having to pick up her own pieces, of having to satisfy her own needs.

Suddenly her train of thought was cut off, when she heard him whisper "It's almost as if you never age, every time we meet you always stay just as young. You'll always be mine, you'll forever be mine."

"_Well I never age, because my kidnapped step-daughter has magical glowing hair."_ she thought to herself bringing a smile to her face.

Suddenly Gothel found herself in his room, while he held her in his arms. She felt as he placed her on her feet, and closed the door behind him. He turned around to meet Gothel's face as a smile appeared across his face. To her surprise he gently lifted her chin making the couple endure strict eye contact.

"Kiss me, my sweet angel." Frollo whispered, however Gothel felt rather intimidated.

"Please Claude- give me a moment to take this all in. This is the first time we'll be making love in your bedroom. Last time we had intercourse it was on the sofa downstairs. I didn't expect your bedroom to be so huge!" she smiled staring at the king size bed in front of her, and the two adjacent night stands that stood on the left, and right side of the bed.

"My love please, if you want this to continue. All you have to say, is I do. At least that way we'll be engaged. This is only getting even more sinful with everything passing minute, I'm not sure I can-" Claude was immediately silence as Gothel took his lips passionately.

As their lips parted, Gothel whispered "Claude please, don't make this harder than it already is. I love the way you make my body feel, why take it any further? I love the teasing, and I love sleeping with you whenever I get the chance. But I am not ready to settle down, start a family, or anything of the sort. You have me for tonight and tonight only, because I don't know when I'll be able to come back again."

"So, why can't you just marry me already? Can't you see the love we have for each other, why not make this love eternal?" he questioned her, as she shook her head and quickly placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'll stay with you until tomorrow morning, and tomorrow morning only. After that I have to leave. I left my little girl with nothing but bread, butter, and water. This isn't the first time I've left her, and it will not be the last." she explained as they both walked over to the bed, and sat down face to face.

Frollo softly wrapped his arms around her thing waist, as Gothel started kissing him. He felt as his lips came in contact with hers. However this kiss wasn't as rough as the others, the couple had shared. This one was slow however it was just as passionate. Gothel picked herself up and seductively sat on his lap. She felt as his hands slowly began to lower, getting closer and closer to her rear making her laugh.

"Frollo, control yourself my dear. You know I enjoy taking things as slow as possible." she reminded him as their lips parted, and she teasingly placed her index finger on his lips.

"Of course my love, I just want to ravish you like no other man can." he smiled lustfully, making Gothel almost feel bad about the whole marriage to avoid sin idea he had brought up.

"You do realize you are the only man, I sleep with. I sleep with no other but you, I do love you Frollo. It's just that marriage is a big step for me. Perhaps it's too much of a big a step for me. All I can promise you is that you are the only man, who will ever be able to hold me the way you do. Is that good enough for you?" Gothel asked as he started kissing her neck, making her wrap her legs around his lap.

"No, it will never be good enough for me until were married. Until I can call you my wife, until you-" he was cut off when he realized how the two were still sitting on the bed, and neither of them had been stripped of their garments.

"Is something wrong, Claude?" her voice called out as he stopped kissing her; all she could see was his back.

"No my dear, I just realized we're both wearing clothes. Perhaps we should fix that don't you think. I mean so far all I've taken off is my tassel, why don't you lay down? That way I can strip you of your clothes myself?" he suggested as she nodded, unwrapping her legs from his waist, and lying down on her back.

Now she found herself lying down in front of him, as he sat comfortably with his legs crossed. He could tell he was enjoying the view even though she still had her clothes on.

"_There's no way this man could possibly love me enough to marry me. It's just the lust talking, that's what it always is…the lust. I shouldn't let myself feel bad for the foul words that come out of his mouth, when his body is driven by the craving within him. I won't let myself pity him! I'll simply spend the morning with him and leave. That's all that needs to be done- that's all that will be done."_ Gothel thought to herself, feeling as he tried to place his hand on her body but for some reason she quickly jolted back up.

"Claude, I don't think I'm ready for the stripping just yet. Perhaps we could take things slower, and continue you on under the covers?" she suggested but all he did was shook his head, starting to get rather impatient.

Gothel took a deep breath, she hadn't actually done this in a while…so it made her nervous. He took no more time waiting for her to calm down. He quickly tried to pull her dress down until she was no longer wearing it. A shiver of fear shot up her spine, as she quickly pushed away not allowing him to take off her clothes.

"Claude, please slow down- I'm getting rather nervous about tonight. I mean look at me, I'm already rather exposed. And you haven't even started taking off your clothes. All I'm asking is for you to take your time my dear. You have me until morning, and I want this to be as slow as possible?" Gothel begged almost pouting at how cold she felt, she assumed it was the way he was handling the situation.

"_Just watching him wanting to take off my dress so vigorously- scares me, and that dark look he had in his eyes. It was way too fast, and he's not taking his time at all. He's being too aggressive, and not at all passionate! I don't know what's wrong with him- maybe this was a mistake."_ she told herself as she picked herself up with her right arm, but to her dismay he pushed her back down.

"Shut up, you're not leaving me again! Tonight we fulfill each other's desires, at least give me that. All I ask is for your hand in marriage, so we can at least do this without the lingering sin constantly over us! Why can't you deal with that? Why can't accept it, you know very well how much the church means to me. But you don't give a da-" Frollo screamed making Gothel clench her fist, however she couldn't bear with the thought of hurting him.

"Claude please control your temper, you are scaring me. Tonight you have me, what we have isn't sinful I promise? I love you Claude, I honestly do love you." she tried to explain standing on her knees, only to get on all fours. Then she seductively crawled over to him, only trying to calm him down.

"I realize that, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. It's just the sin burns when I try to sleep at night. It haunts me like you have no idea, my sweet. Our love may burn with a passion, but our sin will forever burn with a fury. It'll only stop if you marry me, it is the only way we can repent." he explained as she shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Claude I think you've been through enough for tonight. Why don't I just head off home, and you can continue on with your life. You can continue to be righteous, and proud of all you have. Honestly Claude maybe we're just not meant to-" she explained getting out of bed, and then walked over to the door, still surprised that she was fully dressed but she was quickly cut off.

Gothel turned around to see Frollo, gripping onto her wrist. His hand was practically shaking; she looked into his eyes and could see it all. She saw the lust as it mixed in with the guilt, however all together it still burned with an intense passion. She didn't truly understand how complicated this man was.

"Please, don't leave me….at least not tonight. Marriage or not, I need to feel you right now! So I'm begging you my dear, to just lie down next to me. Get under the covers with me, and I promise you I'll ravish you until your body aches. However you need to get back in bed. Please my sweet, stay with me?" he begged making her simply nod, as she walked back into bed.

Gothel quietly lied down, resting her head on the pillow. She had never felt so comfortable in a bed before, her own bed couldn't even compare to Frollo's bed. She watched as he grabbed the blanket, and the two were soon indulged in it.

"Kiss me…" Gothel whispered, and so he did as he was told.

She felt as he caressingly placed his hand on her hip, as if he wanted to slowly start taking off her underwear but her dress was preventing him from. She put on a seductive smile hoping he'd start to take off her dress.

"I love you…" she whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"Not all the flames in Paris could compare, to the one you ignite in me." he whispered as he slowly picked up his hand, preparing to take off her dress.

"Let our sin, never be our downfall." Those were the only words she was able to whisper before he started leaving kisses down her neck. Little did she know, her daughter had just woken up…. terrified, wondering where her mamma was.

**A/N: So this chapter defiantly one of my 'darker' chapters, I did this because it was my first villain pairing. Also the author requested I don't add any stripping, so I only added the mention of stripping not actual stripping. I think my next pairing is a child romance pairing, I'm not so sure. I need to go back, and um check the reviews in chronological order. Anyways as always I'm opened to new suggestions as long as they apply to my rules, just please don't forget to leave an outline or plot. You guys are the best, thanks so much for reading! Until, next chapter everyone… **


End file.
